


Mistake (SuperJail! x Reader)

by DraconicArachnid



Category: Superjail!
Genre: /Reader, F/F, F/M, Jail, Superjail! - Freeform, reader - Freeform, super, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicArachnid/pseuds/DraconicArachnid
Summary: After committing a robbery, a certain over-aggressive robot took you into custody and after a not-so-comfortable ri-, er, fly, you arrived to a extreme place some people may call hell, but in reality, it's just Super Jail.(Old Chapters and I'm new to this, so . . .)





	1. The Warden

Second P.O.V//Author's P.O.V (Also it changes in a couple paragraphs)  
  


 

 

        It was a normal day, well, for the people in your city, of course. You? You were currently plotting to raid a bank and it's cash. Why? For the thrill of course! Yes, a very stupid idea, but you didn't really care, you just wanted to have a little fun, a little chase with the cops, get thrown into jail, and possibly a few years in prison, but you decided you didn't give a fuck and decided to go on with the plan anyways, despite the consequences.

        So here you were, in front of a bank, body fully exposed, since you knew it'd be worthless to cover yourself with a ski mask or something of the sort. Gun in hand, you tucked it in the back of your pants and tucked your shirt/jacket over the metal gun, although it stuck out like a sore eye, well, the bulge anyways. You didn't think anyone would notice it was a gun, but instead something else, but again, it didn't really matter.

  
          
        After a quick observation of the bank, you maneuvered your way towards the entrance, checking every once in awhile for a innocent bystander that may be onlooking the scene. You shrugged and stepped inside, nonchalantly, and after a few minutes of walking pulled out your gun.

        "Get the fu-- down!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, pointing the gun at each shocked individual. One girl screamed, earning a threatening glance from yours truly, in which she shut up, but with tears pricking her innocent eyes. I frowned, feeling slight pity, but masked it by pulling on a confident demeanor. 

        "Put the cash in the bag, I don't have all day, lady," I sighed with a mischievous smirk as it grew wider and wider as the girl at the desk quickly did as I said.

        I began to walk up to the counter, but as I did so, a vending machine started to shake. Startled, I lowered my stance a little to observe the strange phenomenon occurring before me. I gasped as it changed shape into a weird, box like robot, one far ahead of modern technology, and made it way towards me. Oh wait, it was RACING towards me.

        "SHIII-," I cursed and tried to run as I heard the gruesome screams of people being rammed into the blasted machine, it's face burning with determination. I gripped the handle of the door before being roughly grabbed by a mechanical arm of some sort and being dragged, fast, towards the monstrous thing. I inhaled sharply as it took off, somehow, I will never know, and I could feel my arm getting tugged as the thing bust through the ceiling with me in trail. 

        The ascent into the air was terrifying enough, but as the sirens of cops grew nearer, I could hear, and slightly feel, the bullets whizzing by the blood stained robot, one even coming close to penetrating my leg, which I hastily avoided in the flick of a second.

        I took a deep breath, finally we were away from the commotion in that boring city, but my arm hurt like hell and I was also quite confused, considering my destination was far beyond unknown, well, until we came up to a large island with a strange volcano, thing, adorning it's features. I also noted it's vast amount of shrubbery, which slightly peaked my interest, but the volcano caught my attention the most, since that's where the empty-headed (well, despite the wires and such that were inside) robot was heading to.

 

  
        I shivered in fear as we sped up, my arm getting numb from the gravity pulling me down. Although, my thoughts were interrupted when a loud  _BANG_  was heard, which I looked up to be greeted by some kind of empty head-quarters of some sort.

        After a pause, a giddy man, slightly taller than me (5' 10" I'd assume, well, with the hat, of course) who came up to me with a creepy grin, "Hello~! You're in Super Jail! I am the Warden, and you are the criminal~!" 

 

 

 

Welp, I'm boned.

 


	2. New Residence and Guard Duty?

_After a pause, a giddy man, slightly taller than me (5' 10" I'd assume, well, with the hat, of course) who came up to me with a creepy grin, "Hello~! You're in Super Jail! I am the Warden, and you are the criminal~!"_

_Welp, I'm boned._

~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your P.O.V//First P.O.V

 

  
  
  
        "W-Wait! What? You're telling me we have the wrong gu-, er, girl?" the Warden asked as his head tilted to the side, somehow not knocking over his gravity-defying hat.

  
          
        I nodded a little, paying little to no attention towards him, well, until Jared exclaimed, "S-Sir, if we keep her i-in a jail cell, she'll b-be torn a-apart!"

  
          
        Taking this note into account, the Warden rest a finger on his chin with a gentle 'hm' in response. "Where else can we keep her, then, Jared?"

  
  
        "U-Uh, well, I was thinking-."

  
  
        "Oh! I know! She can stay in your room, wouldn't that be nice, er...?" the Warden exclaimed but began to pause, his eyes trailing to me.

  
  
        Jerking up, knowing it was my time to say something, I spoke up, "(Y/N)"

  
  
        The Warden grinned, "(Y/N)?"

  
  
        I nodded.

  
  
        "How come you are here?"

  
  
        I paused to take in that question, but took a deep breath and explained, "I actually robbed a bank, or  _attempted_  to, anyways, since this robot friend of yours interrupted it." I pointed to the robot, as it's face contorted in a slight offended way.

  
  
        "S-See? She won't last a w-week!" Jared protested. I glared at him, obviously offended by his statement.

  
  
        "Oh, now, now, Jared, she'll be fine, but just in case, she's sleeping with you."

  
  
        "Wait, wait, wait! Warden!? No way in hell am I sleeping with that shortie!" I protested, my eyes turning back to glare at the midget. 

  
  
        "Oh? Would you rather sleep with one of our inmates?" the Warden questioned. This shut me up.

  
  
        "Then it's settled! You will be staying with little ol' Jared for until we can find a replacement of some kind!"

  
  
        "Wait, she can stay with me," a buff, and hoarse, voice interrupted. I looked over to see a really, I mean REALLY muscly.....woman? Her looks were atrocious, but I couldn't help but respect.....her? Eh, I'll call it a her.

  
  
        "Uh, sure, Alice, that'll be fine!" the Warden agreed with his hands clasping together. Jared sighed, as if relieved to be apart from me. I hissed at him, which he jerked to life at the sound. The Warden, however, didn't notice this and began again, "Since you will not be apart of the inmates, you will partake in guard duty with Alice, alrighty?"

 

        "Guard....duty?" I asked, dumbstruck.

  
  
        "You see, this is a jail, of course there will be many people trying to escape and blah, blah, blah! You get it?"

  
  
        I nodded.

  
  
        "Now go! Alice will teach you the basics, alright my sweet Alice?" the Warden asserted and pointed to the door. Alice huffed a what seemed to be an 'okay' and began to leave. After realizing her absence, I hastily followed her.

  
  
        "Catch up, newbie," she hissed. I nodded my head submissively and followed her tail. Her gross, disgusting tail.

  
  
        After a while of walking to who knows where, we finally arrived to a room, which was quite the mystery to me, until Alice forcefully shoved open the door, which caused me to cower in fear. This is definitely someone you DO NOT want to mess with.

  
  
        "Get in," she commanded, which I hesitantly obliged.

  
  
        After that, she closed the doors, leaving only her and me, but despite my raging thoughts of ordeals, she sat down on the bed and patted next to her. I once again followed her orders.

  
  
        "Sometimes the Warden can be an ass, don't get too worked up around here," Alice assured which I flashed her a warming smiled. She seemed to appreciate this and got up, which I tried to follow, only to get pushed down.

  
  
        "I'm going to give you a makeover, girl, just sit still," Alice announced. I looked at her like she was crazy.

  
  
        "M-Makeover?!"

  
  
        Alice grunted in response.

  
          
        "Hell. No!" I declined rather rudely.

  
  
        Alice turned around, an aura of authority overwhelming the atmosphere, but this, this was deadly. I paused, my throat getting dry, so dry, in fact, I couldn't speak, but only nodded.

  
  
        After a moment, I rasped, "S-Sure, alright, I'm fine with that."

  
  
        "Alright," she said, and she went back to get the makeup and shit. I leaned back at the ideas of makeup and others. I just  _hated_  make-overs, ever since my friends rudely forced me to endure such a terrible, merciless act of 'beauty'.

  
  
        Alice turned around, makeup and brush in hand, in which she forcefully placed me by her dresser, thing, well, with a mirror, of some sort with her free hand. I cringed, knowing that I'd probably look like a total whore after this, well, it depends on how much makeup is applied.

  
  
        "Here, hold still," she grunted, her voice low and raspy, but oddly charming, even though I denied the disgusting creature, I still held my respects, despite how stubborn I was to admit such atrocities.

  
  
        After a few failed attempts at applying the makeup because of my squirming nature, we were finally done, well, not really. Alice was doing my hair, as much as I hated the idea, but my hair was too short to work with so it only took a few minutes to complete.

  
  
        "Here, wear this," Alice stated in more of a command than anything.

  
  
        She threw a large skirt and some uniform of sorts. I looked up at her with a 'are you serious?' expression adorning my features.

  
  
        "Go on," she pressured. I sighed, and looked around for the bathroom, which I spotted. I headed towards that before being pulled by Alice again, "You can change in here, I won't mind."

  
  
        I hissed, knowing fully well she didn't mind, but I DID. I groaned, knowing I had no authority whatsoever and gingerly unraveled my clothes from my curvaceous figure. Alice was watching, I noted, which I began to hurry and change, not wanting her to see me halfway in the nude.

  
  
        "Alright, I'll show you how it works here," Alice said and opened the door, "It's pretty simple, but it's hard for me since the guys here are total whores."

  
  
        I snickered, "Is that really?"

  
  
        She nodded and we went to the jail cells where other inmates were held hostage. I shook, knowing that I've never actually been near a vicious criminal, well, ever.

  
  
        It was pretty unnerving, but with the flirtatious attitude of Alice to the inmates, I felt a bit safe, even if she was some terrifying monster that could probably crack my head open in one hit.

  
  
        "Hey, babe, why don't you come 'ere and do somethin' for me," a inmate flirted, but even if I assumed it was directed to me, much to my displeasure and denial, Alice took the compliment and instead of flirting back, denied the 'compliment' and shoved a baton into his face, which I muffled my chortling at his pain-stricken face.

  
  
        "Maybe an amateur such as yourself will have the boys swooning over you someday, you just have to put yourself out and be more dominant. Guys like that," Alice told me, and I actually listened.

  
  
        "Heh, I could never get to your place anytime," I stated, trying to flatter her a bit. It worked.

  
  
        "Don't worry, honey, you'll get there someday, just listen to me and you'll have these boys begging for more," Alice assured. I laughed a little and nodded, showing her she had my complete attention.

  
  
        "That's a fun fantasy, but I'm quite the timid person. Have any tips?"

  
  
        "Ah, it's alright, girl, I'll teach you how to be a confident woman such as myself," Alice said and patted me on my head. I smiled and looked up to her, since she was quite tall herself, possibly six foot, more or less.

  
  
        After a while of some jokes exchanged and some bad puns from myself and once from Alice, we continued to scour the jail, or Super Jail, to be more specific. It took a lot of built up courage, but I finally, along the way, knocked out my first inmate, as it profusely flirted with us in a uncomfortable manor. Of course, I had help with Alice, with her wise words, I was able to reprimand the buffer male and made him literally begging for mercy, which was quite rare for a inmate, but I just assumed he was pretty weak, which I was oddly right.

  
  
        After awhile more of tedious tasks and the occasional slippery snail, it was finally over, well, for me anyways. Alice assured she'd take the rest of the night by herself to ensure the inmates were secure.

  
  
        Although after a while, I got lost, which I began to panic. Although as if luck was on my side, or so I thought, I arrived to a large dining area of some sorts, but shortly realized it was a bar. I observed the room, gawking at it's cleanliness and superb artisanship. I headed my way to the bar and ordered a drink from a robot at the counter who oddly resembled the robot from before but oddly.....[human](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3l7acdfNL1qhd9be.jpg). 

  
  
        "Hey, you seem familiar? Who are you?" I asked after I got my beverage, my question directed to the robot. It looked at me strangely, and didn't say anything but stared. "Um, hey?"

  
  
        After a while, it started to look around rapidly for some sort of object. Finally, it came back with a paper and pencil and started to wildly scribble something down. After it was done, it placed the paper in front of me on the counter.

  
  
        'I should be saying te same thing to you as well'

  
  
        I cringed at the spelling errors but continued, "Aren't you the robot that captured me before?"

  
  
        The robot rolled it's eyes and took the paper again, once again setting it in front of me again.

  
  
        'Who else d- you think it is?'

 

  
        I chuckled sheepishly, "Isn't your name Jailbot? Hey, mine's (Y/N)."

  
  
        It nodded in response to it's name and to acknowledge my name as well. I didn't say anything else after that, but instead, extended my arm towards the robot.

  
  
        It took it hesitantly and shook it with a fairly strong grip.

  
  
        I smiled and retracted my hand, only to grab my mug and chug down the fizzy alcoholic beverage. After I got a good gulp, I sighed happily, "I needed that, thanks, Jailbot."

  
  
        It nodded to accept my gratefulness. 

  
  
        After a good time of procrastinating and chatting with jailbot, I finally asked him where my room is, which he knew right off the bat and directed me towards it with a small, makeshift map scribbled into the paper which I clung to tightly on the way, ignoring the cat calls or dangerous threats along the way. Inmates always get worked up over nothing.

  
  
        I grinned, finally spotting Alice's door and went inside without hesitation. I sighed and jumped onto the bed, relieved by it's plush softness. Then, subsequently, I fell into my subconscious and drifted into the vast wonderland of my dreams and visual representations of the past or perhaps my plot of future events. For short, I slept without a second thought.

 


	3. Beer, Beer, and more Beer . . .

_I grinned, finally spotting Alice's door and went inside without hesitation. I sighed and jumped onto the bed, relieved by it's plush softness. Then, subsequently, I fell into my subconscious and drifted into the vast wonderland of my dreams and visual representations of the past or perhaps my plot of future events. For short, I slept without a second thought._

~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V//First P.O.V

 

 

   
        When morning came, instead of a peaceful awakening, I was instead introduced by a blaring noise. Jerking up in a confused and shocked manor, my eyes darted from place to place. I spotted the commotion, which was, in fact, a large air horn jutting out from the wall.

        I got up in agitation, exclaiming a loud, "What the fu--!" before finally calming down and getting dressed. Luckily, Alice didn't push me out of the bed, more so for me to notice her presence and latest absence. I shrugged, knowing that she either hooked up with a guy last night or was just THAT sneaky. The last part seemed impossible, however, for her tall and buff stature.

        Finally getting into the horrid uniform, I exited but as I did so, quickly did I come to the realization that I had no idea whatsoever, what to do. My pupils skimmed the hallways for any trace of any employees. Nope. Nothing but the occasional inmate that was somehow let loose of his confinement. 

        I once again shrugged and decided I could probably handle this on my own, so instead of going by the 'rules', I decided I'd probably go back to the bar.

        Remembering the note Jailbot gave me, I quickly scurried into my room to capture the crumpled hunk of oddly useful trash. I succeeded and went on my way to get a few more beers to spare.

        It took quite some time to get there, however, as the corridors were like a maze and I'd get stumped every once in awhile, but finally, after a few involuntary attempts, I found my destination with glee, and entered to be met with a slightly boisterous room as of before, but like I mentioned, was a bit more crowded from whence I last saw it. Though as my anxiousness grew, it lowered as I spotted a certain familiar robot, this time accompanied by the Warden himself, who looked really drunk. I actually smiled at the scene, knowing fully well sometimes you need to take a little break every once in awhile.

        Sitting down on the stiff, plush bar stool, I ordered a mug of beer, with absolutely no fees! What an awesome jail, indeed.

        In no time, Jailbot came back with a mug of fizzing beer which I downed it halfway in no moment to spare. I wiped my mouth of any excess liquids and sighed happily, that is, until the Warden spoke up.

        "H-Hey, (Y/N), long time, no see," the Warden slurred, I only nodded in a pathetic attempt to shoo him away.

        "Hey, leave the ol' gal alone, Warden," a strange voice piped up, which I felt very offended at the comment. I'm certainly not gaining any flattery around here, am I?

        "Who the hell are you?" I asked, my eyes trailing towards the blindingly yellow figure. My expression was emotionless, considering I was quite confused on his attire...

        "Lord Stingray, at your service," he smirked and picked up my hand to land a kiss on it. Obviously disgusted (Stubborn nature, I know), I retracted my hand in a attempt to flee from the strange character.

        "Now, that's no way to greet an old pal," 'Lord' Stingray frowned.

        "Can't I get a little bit of privacy, maybe?" I interrupted, my eyes sidetracking to the Warden's sulking posture. He was obviously drunk, oblivious to the newcomer.

        "Ah, but I just wanted to introduce myself, now, why won't you tell me who you are? I haven't seen a precious young woman such as yourself around here, are you perhaps new?" he asked, his indescribable voice kind of coming as a little interesting on my behalf. 

        "Why should I tell a inmate my identity?" I hissed, irritated he hasn't left yet.

        "Why, didn't I just introduce myself? Come on, you can trust me," Stingray said, pressuring me to reveal myself. My face twisted in suspicion as his smiling face revealed a good amount of odd mischief, which was quite common in a place like this.

        "What's so important about knowing a name, anyways? I'm not going to be your 'friend'."

        "Well, I'm just curious, is all, why can't you just give a simple name, of all things?" his face twitched in a impatient manor.

        "Fine, it's (Y/N), dipshit. Happy?" I groaned and brought a finger to the bridge of my nose in an irritated fashion. The masked figure nodded a little, hand on his chin, or where should his chin be. 

        "What a great name for such a charming lady," the male smirked. I looked back in disgust.

        "Can't you just go?"

        "H-Hey, (Y/N)," the Warden hiccuped, "Who...Who you talking to?"

        I ignored him as Stingray continued, "I'm just here to have a couple beers."

        I sighed and nodded, resting my head on the wooden counter, "Go ahead, big-shot."

        In a prideful posture, the strange man, known as 'Lord' Stingray, sat down, his eyes glaring at the side of his eyes. At first I thought it was directed to me, but instead, my eyes trailed to the Warden. I looked at the duo, noticing a small rivalry in the two, but obviously, the Warden was too drunk, he even was singing a karaoke song at the end of the bar.

        Finally ignoring the two, I waved at Jailbot to signal him to come closer. It noticed and headed my way to stop in front of the counter, "Hey, what's up, bud?"

        I waited for Jailbot to quickly jostle something down in a lazy attempt to write, before he handed it to me to read.

        'Nothing much, y--?' 

        I made out the smudge after the 'y' to be 'you' and smiled before saying, "I'm alright, so how's business? I mean, well, how's the Warden been treating you?"

        The robot shrugged and took the paper again, then handed it back to me.

        'It's not too hard working, but I'm a robot, I can't feel'

        "Oh, of course," I said, slightly skeptical, "You seem quite capable of emotions."

        Jailbot face-palmed and quickly scribbled something down, 'I mean, I literally cannot FEEL'.

        "Oh," I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck, "Right, sorry."

        'Honestly, why are you here? You seem pretty timid to be a inmate'

 

  
        "Of all people, you should know, Jailbot."

        When Jailbot began to scribble something down, my eyes struck to the mysterious figure beside me, who slurped his drink casually. Is that creep listening?

        Jailbot handed me the paper again, which was almost completely full of epistles, 'Oh, yeah, the bank. How'd you bring up the attitude to even do so?'.

 

  
        I shrugged, "Wanted to have a little fun, you know? Sometimes you can't keep your mischievous thoughts all to yourself."

        He nodded, taking in my words. I paused, only to take a large gulp of my beverage before setting it next to Jailbot, carefully, "Welp, I think I'm gonna go, see ya."

        I stood up, my posture lazy and sloppy from my late sleep and partially because of my beverage. I waved bye to Jailbot, earning a wave in response, before turning towards the Warden, who sluggishly danced to the beat of the karaoke, who some inmates were nervously singing. I also noticed a stabbing incident in the corner in the back, mentally scarred by the blood.

        Walking up to the Warden, I tapped his shoulder, in which he turned to face me. "Oh, hey, (N/Nickname)!"

        "Uh, yeah, whatever, anyways, where's Alice?" I asked but he only looked at me, dumbstruck as my words slowly processed in his mind.

        Finally, his expression brightened and he slurred, "Oh! She's down the hallway, not really sure, but I saw her come in here only a few minutes ago."

        "Ah, shit, really?" I asked and glared at the door. Fu-- you door.

        "Mmhmm....!"

 

  
        I sighed and headed towards the door, lazily. Might as well search for her....  
  
  


 


	4. Stingray, you-!

_"Uh, yeah, whatever, anyways, where's Alice?" I asked but he only looked at me, dumbstruck as my words slowly processed in his mind._

        Finally, his expression brightened and he slurred, "Oh! She's down the hallway, not really sure, but I saw her come in here only a few minutes ago."

        "Ah, shit, really?" I asked and glared at the door. Fuck you door.

        "Mmhmm....!"

  
_I sighed and headed towards the door, lazily. Might as well search for her...._   
  


_~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~_   
  
Your P.O.V//First P.O.V

 

  
  
        Getting out of the crowded bar was a pain, quite literally too. Trying to shove my way through, all I got was a painful jab to my ribs and almost a shiv in the lungs. I hissed, clawing rapidly to escape, which, with the mercy that was granted upon me, I finally got out with just a few bruises.  
          
        Sighing, I looked left and right to find the perfect route to take. It was quite hard to decide which way to go, but I decided to go right, because right is always right, am I right?  
  
        Although, I kind of regretted doing so, as the place was pretty, well, pretty easy to get lost in, but still, I went on, ignoring the painful screams and grunts along the way, which I didn't even bother to investigate. I didn't want to become a big ass meal tonight, no way in hell.  
  
        "Where the hell is she?" I asked myself as I looked to the left of an intersecting hallway. As if luck was on my side, I noticed a familiar tint of red hair.  
  
        Grinning, I made my way through the barren corridor until finally I reached where I assumed she would be and oh man was I surprised.  
  
        Alice was, in fact, here, alive and breathing, but I was shocked (and disgusted) to find her in a leather, and revealing, uniform of some sort, dry humping a male of similar muscular properties, except he was littered with tattoos.  
  
        "Get out!" Alice shouted looking as if she was going to burst.  
  
        Perturbed, I hastily closed the door and turned around, only to slowly slide down the door in shock. Well, I certainly didn't expect that.   
  
        I looked back, cringing at the muffled moans and gruff whimpers coming from within. I stared, petrified, before slowly turning and running away to flee the disgusting scene.   
  
        As I ran, I didn't see where I was going, and ended up colliding with an all too familiar inmate.  
  
        "What the hell!?" Stingray cursed as he stumbled back just enough to separate us, causing me to fall straight onto my chest.  
  
        "Ah, fu--! My fu--ing breasts, man!" I howled and got up in pain.  
  
        Stingray chortled, "Oh look what the cat dragged in. What are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
        "None of your business," I hissed.  
  
        "You seem like you've seen some shit, what happened, may I ask?" Stingray once again pressured.  
  
        "Fu-- off, you egotistical maniac, unlike you, I have a job to attend to, I can't participate in chit-chat."  
  
        "Oh? You seem like your really working hard, aren't you?"  
  
        "Oh, shut it, prick," I hissed as I shoved my way through him.  
  
        I gasped, feeling Stingray tug me back by the hem of my uniform.  
  
        "You dare defile your Lord Stingray's name?" Stingray hissed huskily as he turned me around to glare at me with a smirk, but it faltered as I continued.  
  
        "Come on, I've called you worse, don't be a baby about it," I shot back and spit on his uniform.   
  
        His grip loosened just a little before his grasp tightened.  
          
        "Just let me go, seriously. I have business to attend to."  
  
        Stingray groaned, clearly agitated with my presence before saying, "I can already tell you won't last a month, nonetheless a week!"  
  
        "Oh? Is that a bet, o' great and merciless Stingray?"   
  
        "It's 'LORD' Stingray!" Stingray barked.  
  
        "Yeah, yeah, but I bet a hundred percent I can survive, then I'll rub it in your grieving fu--ing face!" I shouted, "Plus, if I can survive a day, I think I can survive a week, too."  
  
        "Ha! Well, this isn't any normal jail, sweetheart," I cringed at the pet name, "I think you're forgetting that you're in Super Jail. Wait till the fun begins, then you'll be begging pathetically for your lord and savior, Stingray, to save you," Stingray smirked at my agitated expression and stepped back, laughing a little, before leaving without another word.  
  
        "That little b-tch," I cursed as I flipped him off behind his back.  
  
        I mumbled a few more profanities until I decided to check the map again for my location, which was actually quite hard to find, but when I found it, I decided to just go to the Warden's office to see how he is.  
  


* * *

 

  
        Like always, it took a long ass time to get there, as like I said before, it was like a maze, and I'd get caught occasionally in a few dead ends and such. Finally, though, I arrived to his head-quarters. Not even bothering to knock, I opened the door. No one was there. Great.  
  
        "Hello?" I called, "You there, Warden?"  
  
        "Oh, yes! Right over here, dear (Y/N)," the Warden replied in which I turned my head to see him tangled in a assortment of wires.  
  
        I sighed and headed towards him, gingerly unwrapping the blasted cords until finally he was set free. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
        "Just some maintenance, (Y/N), no need to worry!" the Warden replied as he went back to his usual spot.  
  
        "Isn't that Jailbot's job?"  
  
        "Yes, you are correct, but Jailbot is being a little.....resilient lately," he admitted, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
  
        "Uh, why?" I asked, referring to the disobedient robot.  
  
        "Something about wanting to spend more time with a girl of some sort, you know?" he chuckled sheepishly, "I'm proud he's actually interested in someone, though, so I'm not too worried! Plus I can handle it myself."  
  
        I chortled awkwardly, "Uh, yeah, anyways, do you know anyone named, perhaps, 'Lord Stingray'?"  
  
        The Warden's eyes shot open as the mochaccino he was currently drinking squirted from his mouth, "S--Stingray??"  
  
        "Uh, yeah? Do you know him? He's been quite the annoyance on my part, and he seems to know you, so...," I trailed, unsure if I should continue.  
  
        "Yeah, I know him, " the Warden muttered in irritation, "he's quite the nuisance."  
  
        "How come?"  
  
        "He keeps plotting to take over Super Jail, so whatever he tells you, do not listen to him, alright, dearest?" the Warden advised as he went towards me to pat my head with his gloved hand. I retracted from the touch, obviously not liking the contact.  
  
        "Um, sure, alright," I agreed.          
  
        "Alright! Good!," he cheered and continued, "It's getting late, (Y/N), you should go get some rest, alright?"  
  
        I nodded but paused, "Hey, do you have a map, by any chance?"  
  
        "Ah, yes! Here it is," the Warden confirmed and took out a rolled up paper from his sleeve, almost like magic...  
  
        "Here you go!" the Warden chortled as he gave me the map.  
  
        "Ah, yes! Thank you!" I exclaimed, "Now I don't have to rely on this hunk of junk."  
  
        I took the piece of paper from my pocket and threw it in a nearby trash bin.  
  
        "Well, see ya, (Y/N)~! Hope you have a goodnight's rest!" the Warden called as I opened the large double-wide doors.    
  
        I smiled and turned around, only to wave at the Warden. He blushed, speechless, until his goofy grin returned and he waved back.  
  
        "Bye," I called back and closed the doors behind me. After that I headed back to Alice's room, quietly opening and closing the door, to see Alice perked on the bed, her adorning a light pink night-gown as she quietly read the infamous series of books, 'Twilight'.   
  
        "Hey, what's up my main woman?" I asked and hopped onto the bed next to her.  
  
        "Nothing much, just reading," she grunted, her eyes glued to the pages until she'd every once in awhile turn the pages.  
  
        After another moment, she placed her bookmark along the pages and closed the book before turning off the lights. I looked at her, kind of hurt, but shrugged it off (You've been doing a lot of shrugging, recently) and leaned back to comfort my aching back.  
  
        "Goodnight....Alice," I mumbled, my sight growing hazy.  
  
        "Goodnight, hun," I heard her respond. I smiled, and with that, fell asleep.


	5. Unexpected Experiment

  
_After another moment, she placed her bookmark along the pages and closed the book before turning off the lights. I looked at her, kind of hurt, but shrugged it off (You've been doing a lot of shrugging, recently) and leaned back to comfort my aching back._

        "Goodnight....Alice," I mumbled, my sight growing hazy.

        "Goodnight, hun," I heard her respond. I smiled, and with that, fell asleep.  


 

~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V//First P.O.V   


 

          
        _BUZZ BUZZ_

 

        What was that?

          
         _BUZZZZ_  

 

        Finally, I forcefully opened my eyes, noticing that the strange sound was coming from next to me. I turned onto my side and peered at the source before jerking up wildly before being forcefully pressed back down by the leather restraints that hooked me in place. My eyes darted hastily across the room, it was a complete mess, filled with mysterious creatures and gadgets that made me gag, thick bile creeping up my throat like a spider.

        "Hello?" I called, my voice hinting concern. Where was I, exactly? I paused to look down before letting out a shrill scream. There, attached to my body, were an assortment of tubing that was carelessly hooked onto my belly, as if this person had no concern for my well-being.

        "Warden? Jared? Alice?! JAILBOT?!" I screamed as I struggled to get the leather restraints loose, but to no avail. I hissed, feeling a burning sensation in my wrists as I rest my hissing limbs.

        "Oh, you're awake! Good, good!" a silhouette greeted until he came out from the dark to reveal his identity. I gagged some more and tilted my head to the side to avoid my gaze on the ugly creature, who looked quite similar to a mad scientist......which I thought was quite possible in this situation.

        "Let me go!" I cried and struggled some more. No use. I kept going, though, catching the man off guard.

        "Oh, nein, I can't do that," the person said, "You're quite valuable, I mean, when's the next time I'll get a human girl, huh?"

        "JAILBOT!" I screamed again, shouting only Jailbot's name considering he was the most likely to hear. Nothing came.

        "No use, pumpkin, now lay still as I extract your DNA," the man grinned, holding up a dangerously large syringe, empty just for my blood.  
          
        Instead of listening, I wildly whipped around, the table was creaking, the restraints hissed, until finally I stopped. There's no use.

        I hissed as the needle plunged into my sensitive skin, extracting a fair amount of red blood cells until finally it retracted, leaving a small pool of blood to gain size at the small wound. Instead of wiping my arm, the man instead went towards another table to set down my fresh blood for later use. "Ah, this'll do nicely."

        I hissed and struggled again, getting aggravated with the limited freedom and claustrophobia that overwhelmed me.

        "A feisty one, just like the Warden described," he said making me look at him in shock.

        "W-Wait, the Warden?"

        The doctor looked behind him, puzzled, before a grin fixated on his grotesque features, "Don't worry, this is just a little secret, alright? The Warden actually had no part in this, I am just doing my job as the Doctor."

        "Doctor? How the hell can someone call you something as professional as a doctor?!" I shouted and sat upwards, fast, before being pulled back down by the restraints.

        He didn't respond, but only hummed a tune as he messed with my DNA. I shivered, although it was no longer apart of me, I still had the aching feeling of disgust as he experimented on the blood. 

        "Can I go now?" I asked hopefully, "I have a job to attend to, you know."

        "Hm? Oh, your not going for at least a week or so," the Doctor replied nonchalantly.

        "A week?!" I exclaimed, not wanting to be here for another second. I struggled again, screaming profanities and called for help, the Doctor seemingly unperturbed, well, until a knock was landed on the metal door separating me from freedom.

        "Hello? Are you there? I heard screaming, is everything alright?" a muffled voice called, seemingly familiar until I realized it was the Warden. How convenient.

        "Y-Yes, Warden, H-," I called back before the Doctor shut me up with a disgusting rag. I whimpered, the disgusting stench reaching my nostrils and numbing my senses.

        "N-Nein! Everything's alright, Warden, go along," the Doctor called uneasily.

        "Are you sure, because I swore I heard (Y/N) in there....," he answered, confused.

        "Ah, no, that was-OW, you SON OF A B--CH!" the Doctor exclaimed as I bit his thumb before exclaimed a yowl for help.

        "(Y-Y/N)?" He called before the door was opened wide open to reveal not only the Warden, but Jailbot as well. I sighed in relief as I saw them as the Doctor's eyes darted wildly around the room for an excuse.

        "I-I can explain, Warden!" the Doctor cried as he held up his hands in defense.

        "Oh? So you can explain why my precious (Y/N) is sitting on a blood-stained table with tubing sticking out of her?" the Warden retorted.

        "U-Uh, ah, yes, that," the Doctor stuttered before being pushed into one of his masses of equipment by Jailbot's extended arm. The robot gently took out the tubing, blood disgustingly jutting out from the small holes, and undid the straps before pulling me off the uncleaned surface of the table.

        "Oh, god, thank you, I though I was a goner for a moment there," I sheepishly chuckled, clutching my side where a small trail of blood oozed. I winced as Jailbot wrapped a fine, white linen wrap around my bare torso and walked me towards the Warden.

        The Warden immediately came to my side in concern, "What did he do to you, my sweet, sweet, (N/Nickname)?"

        I gained up all my strength to flash him a weak smile, "I'm alright, it's just a few spots that needed to be tended to, I'll live."

        "You sure?" the Warden asked, placing both hands on my shoulders in a attempt to look serious. It failed with his goofy attire.

        I nodded, smiling a bit wider before walking out and heading back to Alice's room, of course, with the help of the duo, but about three quarters of the way I went on by myself, knowing fully well I could care for myself.

        "Wow, that was pathetic. Shouting for help? Hah! I could've escaped with my eyes closed in no time!" I chortled to myself, but knew quite well that was a understatement. I couldn't in fact escape, I was only trying to, emphasis 'trying to', cheer myself up. It didn't work, but at least I got a small laugh.

        When I got to Alice's room, I immediately changed into my uniform, seeing as Alice was in the shower, before leaving without another word, my side aching and my heart pounding. I just realized he still held my DNA.....I shivered at the thoughts, knowing he could do whatever he wished to such a privilege that he had attainted.....

        Eh, what's the worst that could happen?


	6. Relationship Problems and Vacation

_When I got to Alice's room, I immediately changed into my uniform, seeing as Alice was in the shower, before leaving without another word, my side aching and my heart pounding. I just realized he still held my DNA.....I shivered at the thoughts, knowing he could do whatever he wished to such a privilege that he had attainted....._  
  
        Eh, what's the worst that could happen?   
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your P.O.V//First P.O.V

 

  
        I rubbed my aching side, hissing as the dull pain resonated from within. Curse that evil scientist! Now I have to deal with this ordeal for a week, more or less.   
  
        I was currently doing my rounds, looking around for any suspicious activity, pulling aside any gory wars and now I was here, currently residing in a empty jail cell, for whatever reason, it was unknown. I just decided to rest a little, ignoring the strong stench wafting from within and the strange liquids that was spread about the cell. I didn't want to know if it was blood, spit, or........let's not dwell there, alright?  
  
         The Warden told me he was going to change up my job, since he was trying to teach a disobedient robot to obey, and that I would start cleaning duty tomorrow. Of course, I didn't like the idea, but as long as it preoccupied myself for a few hours or so, I think I'd be fine, it just depends on what's IN the jail cell the disturbs me. After looking around Super Jail, I noticed a few incidents here and there, whether it was just a few leaks or even a large pile of dead bodies, I'd usually stray away from those things, but now I had no choice to confront the matter, well, tomorrow, anyways.  
  
        I hummed as I crossed my legs, bouncing my free leg up and down in attempt to relax. Every once in awhile I'd hear the occasional yell for help or the blood curdling screams of another. Even if I was slightly disturbed, and would sometimes fidget in response, I still continued to hum the sounds out until they were no more.  
  
        Finding my time was up, I got up from the stiff bed and headed out, noticing that everything was normal and nothing out of the ordinary happened while I was gone. Lazily, I walked through the halls until I heard a loud commotion coming from the bars to my right.  
  
        "You were looking at him, weren't you?!" a male voice shouted to another.  
  
        "No, babe, I promise!" the other male called back.  
  
        "Hey, what's going on here?" I asked as I headed towards the cell. A African-American (not racist, I swear) male, once again taller than me, looked back at me, face contorted in annoyance, his ponytail bobbing in response.  
  
        "Nothing, it's nothing," the male responded and crossed his arms with a 'hmph'.  
  
        "Hey, I'm here for ya'," I said and hesitantly pat his back through the bars. He eyed me warily before crouching down and bawling into his palms.  
  
        "This relationship is going to shit! I don't know what to do!" he shouted and rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms.  
  
        "There, there," I comforted, "What's going on? Is this your boyfriend?"  
  
        "H-Husband."  
  
        "So what's going on here, exactly?"  
  
        "I-I think Jean's cheating on me!" he sobbed earning a offended glance from Jean, a Caucasian male with a lot of blue tattoos that littered his body.  
  
        "Hey! At least I'm not the one constantly griping every few seconds!," Jean protested. I glared at him in response, my hands still comforting the other male (uncomfortable for me, anyways) through the bars as he sobbed some more.  
  
        "Hey, what's your name, hun?" I said, taking on a motherly tone.  
  
        "P-Paul," he answered.  
  
        "Here, Paul, I've got this," I said standing up to confront Jean.  
  
        "What's the deal, man?" I hissed at him, obviously not making the ordeal better.  
  
        "What's the deal? I'm fed up with all this!"   
  
        "Hey," I said, calming down a little, "How about this? Just tell him how you feel, maybe that will settle down this situation, plus, Paul looks like he needs it, but if it's bad, just don't say anything."  
  
        Jean's face softened a little as he knelt down to talk to Paul, "I'm sorry I was so rough on you, hun, I would never cheat on you! I swear on my heart, Paul, I want this relationship to last, but you have to listen to me."  
  
        Paul choked a sob, unexpectedly hugging Jean before hiding his face in the crook of his neck, "Please don't leave me."  
  
        I smiled at the scene as I walked away to let them settle the rest of their dispute on their own. Hopefully it'll turn out well. After a minute or two, my (old) phone, something Alice gave me before I left her residence today, buzzed to life before I picked it up.  
  
        It was Jared. Great.  
  
        "(Y-Y/N)! The Warden wants us to meet at his quarters in ten minutes! H-Hurry!" Jared informed before rudely turning off the phone without a second word. What the hell, Jared?  
  
        I sighed and went in the opposite direction to meet the Warden.  
  
  


* * *

  
        After a while of walking, I settled in front of the Warden's door and knocked twice before a muffled "Come in" was heard from behind the door. I opened the door to see that both Jared and Alice were situated in front of the Warden's desk, as well as Jailbot, who settled stiffly next to the Warden.  
  
        "Ah, yes, (Y/N), sit, sit, please," the Warden addressed and Jailbot brought a few chairs on the opposite side of his desk. I sat down, as did the rest of the employees (Except Jailbot, who just stood there), and awaited our orders.  
  
        "I have some good news, everyone!" the Warden exclaimed, his hands clasped together in anticipation of the news. "We will be hosting a vacation tomorrow evening for the next few days!"  
  
        "Ah, yes!" I shouted but shut up as the Warden began to speak again.  
  
        "Yes, indeed, my dear! Everyone is invited! Even you, Jailbot," the Warden said. Jailbot's robotic features upturned to a  smiled as his name was called.  
  
        "What will we be doing, exactly?" I asked, confused on what exactly we were doing.  
  
        "Good question, (Y/N)! We will be participating on a cruise to an island on the east where we will participate in fine dining and good ol' nature!" the Warden informed, clearly excited with the matter. "So be sure to bring a swimming suit"  
  
        "Yes!" Alice spoke up, "Time to introduce the boys of my new summer bod."  
  
        "Uh, sir?" I asked again, "I don't have a swimsuit."  
  
        The Warden looked back up at me in shock, "Well, you must have one somewhere!"  
  
        "Sir, I just got here," I retorted.  
  
        "Oh, yes, well, I guess we can fill in something for you," the Warden replied before turning to Jailbot, "Jailbot, why don't you search for a swimsuit for (Y/N), and be sure that I see it beforehand! I don't want my dear (Y/N) having to wear some disgusting piece of trash!"   
  
        "N-No, sir, it's fine, I'll wear anything, really," I assured but the Warden didn't seem happy by this, but instead, frowned.  
  
        "Get her a two-piece," the Warden ordered and Jailbot did as he said, zooming off to some unknown destination.   
  
        "S-Sir!" I protested, my face flushing a light shade of pink.  
  
        "Oh, don't worry, (Y/N)! You'll look absolutely stunning, I assure of it!" the Warden assured.  
  
        "B-But!" I tried to say but was cut off by the Warden's finger.  
  
        "Don't fret, darling, you'll be fine," he asserted and patted my head. I groaned, I didn't want to wear a swimming suit in the first place!  
  
        "S-Sir, why didn't you file the documents to me about this?" Jared piped up, finally.  
  
        "Oh Jared," the Warden said, "There's for need for that, the vacation is already set in motion! Before long, we'll be ready, so it's quite late to protest now."  
  
        "I-If you insist, sir," Jared replied, but looked a bit annoyed. Why bother? Paperwork is boring, anyways.  
  
        "Now, you all are dismissed, I advise you to pack your bags by tomorrow evening," the Warden ordered. I nodded, as did everyone else, and before long, left with Alice towards our room.  
  
        "Don't worry, I have an extra bag for you," Alice affirmed and patted my head. Stop patting me on the head!  
  
        "Oh, thank you, but are you sure I can borrow it?" I said before subconsciously rubbing my sore side/belly.  
  
        "It's fine, I don't need it, anyways," she said before we paused right in front of her door.  
  
        I sighed and went in to start packing my bags.


	7. Vacation: Day 1; Part 1

        A/N: I decided just to skip ahead of some parts, so don't ask.  
  
        Also, I didn't mean to copy off of the episode "Vacation", but instead of a flying ship and all, I made it just a regular ship on the sea. Screw the rules! I'm doing this my way!  
  


* * *

  
_"Oh, thank you, but are you sure I can borrow it?" I said before subconsciously rubbing my sore side/belly._  
  
        "It's fine, I don't need it, anyways," she said before we paused right in front of her door.  
  
        I sighed and went in to start packing my bags.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your P.O.V//First P.O.V

 

  
        "All aboard!" the Warden shouted as the inmates loaded onto the ship. I followed behind them, making sure to stay clear of any gore fests or attacks of some sort. Alice was next to me, holding her huge luggage like it weighed nothing (I secretly envied her for that). As of I? I was struggling to hold mine, considering Alice gave me a bunch of shit because she thought 'I needed it'.  
  
        I sighed and tugged on my new uniform, which after the brief meeting with the Warden, I asked for a few pairs of the inmates' uniforms, just for the hell of it. The Warden didn't appreciate it, but after a while of talking, I coaxed him into giving me the uniform, anyways.   
  
        My eyes landed on Alice, who was already in her bikini, which honestly, showed too much for me to bare, so I just avoided to look at her at all costs. Hey, at least I'm not bluntly shouting it, plus, if I did so, I'd probably be thrown in a meat grinder by now.  
  
        "Oh, (Y/N)! There you are!" the Warden called and waved me over by the ship's entrance. I reluctantly headed towards him, keeping a close eye on the inmates, before situating myself in front of the Warden.  
  
        "What is it, sir?" I asked.  
  
        "Oh, no, no, no, call me Captain!"   
  
        "Uh? Captain?"  
  
        "Anyways, there's a feast inside the Galley for all of you, I hope you would be attending," the Warden informed.   
  
        "Of course I would, I haven't eaten in a couple days, so why not?" I accepted. The Warden cheered before leading me inside with Alice in tow, her being ignorant to the Warden's presence.   
  
        The inside was nice, it was clean and fashionable, adorning a multitude of different artifacts and decorations, I couldn't help but let my features slowly upturn into a light smile. Maybe this won't be bad after all?  
  
        The Warden first led us to our rooms, Alice and I finally separated, not that I hated her or anything, it's just bothersome not having your own bed for a few days...  
  
        "Alright, (Y/N), your is number A103, alright?" the Warden told me, handing me a key card with 'SuperJail!' marked into it. I thanked him before he informed me that the dinner would be in a few minutes, if I wished to partake in fine dining.   
  
        When he left, I instantly opened up my room. It was pretty ordinary, something you'd probably see in any regular hotel. It had all the regular stuff, a bathroom, a bed, a tv, and a few lamps.   
  
        I set down my bag, not bothering to arrange anything, before taking out a brush to comb out my knotted hair. After that, I rest for a little bit, before finally getting up to go eat.   
  
        Just like Super Jail, the boat was like a maze, but after a few attempts, I found a map and finally got to my destination. I was a bit late, but it was worth it to see the food.   
  
        "Oh, (Y/N)! You came! Why don't you sit down?" the Warden called, pulling out a chair politely. I looked at him for a second, confused. I didn't think the Warden was capable of acts of chivalry. I put those thoughts aside as a waiter served the food and drinks, which was all the same for everyone.  
  
        As I looked around, I noticed a few familiar faces, Stingray to be one of them, as well as the gays and a few others I didn't yet recognize. I'll have to meet them later...  
  
        "Let dinner be served!" the Warden exclaimed before eating his food sloppily as did everyone else.  
  
        It wasn't long before everyone was finished, including me, and everyone was starting to leaving.  
  
        "Ah, what a fine meal," the Warden complimented.  
  
        "Eh, it could've been better," Alice admitted.  
  
        "U-Uh, sir! Can I talk to you privately for a second, please?" Jared asked as he got up. The Warden groaned, uttering a few childish profanities before nodding and going with Jared to the next room. Relationship problems? I shrugged, they didn't seem like they clicked, you know?  
  
        "Hey, why don't we hit the pool upstairs?" Alice offered. I brightened up to the idea immediately.  
  
        "That'd be nice, I'll meet you up there, alright?" I agreed before turning tail back towards my room as Alice headed in the opposite direction.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~Warden's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
        I groaned, as I let loose a few more blasphemies as Jared rounded the corner with me in tow. "What is it, Jared? I have a ship to maintain, so cut the crap and spill the beans!"  
  
        "U-Uh, sir, it's quite important," Jared assured before continuing, "Well, I don't think it's a good idea to round up all the inmates in one place, nonetheless take them out of Super Jail's perimeters! Isn't that a bit, well, dangerous?"  
  
        I chortled, "Oh, Jared? That's what you wanted to talk about, don't worry, I have this handled, now scamper along and let the Warden do his job."  
  
        "B-But sir! The inmat-," Jared protested before I shushed him with my hand, "Not another word. Now let me be off."  
  
        As I said so, I turned heel and headed in the opposite direction towards the bridge to steer the ship. Honestly I didn't have no reason to do so, the ship is automatically set on autopilot, but I just wanted to have an excuse to leave the poor welch. I sighed and rubbed my temples, sometimes the employees can be annoying, well, despite those two angels on the Bow.  
  
        I smiled, seeing (Y/N) and Alice splashing the the pool's water, Alice being a bit too rough for my comfort, but they both seemed to be having fun. I couldn't help but think at least there was still a gram of luck I held, for what would I be without Super Jail or it's residence?  
  
        Cutting off from my train of thought, I headed my way towards the steer and waited until the fun really begun.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V//First P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
        I giggled as my body suspended in the water's cold, soothing comfort as I heard the nearby screams of the males who were disturbing us earlier (well, not only ten minutes ago) as Alice reprimanded them and showed them no mercy. Of course, I was concerned for their well-being, but considering the amount of violence that is portrayed throughout Super Jail, I just couldn't care much anymore. Plus, look at that grin of hers? Who couldn't say no to such a lovable face? Well, a lot of people could, but who cares! Fun is fun and I'm not going to let it end because of some pathetic excuse to stop, because they had what they deserved and I wouldn't care less.  
          
        Oh, speak of the devil, here Alice came, in all her goddess-like glory, "Hey, I destroyed those two assholes, what do you want to do now?"  
  
        I hummed in response, letting the liquid's waves take me before heeding Alice's words, "I don't know, I just want to relax before the pool get's crowded with men."  
  
        The transgender woman nodded and looked around for proof, seeing as there was a accumulating amount of inmates gathering around the pool, their stench roughly plugging my nose to blind my senses.  
  
        "Ugh," I moaned and wiped my nose vigorously as I stabilized myself onto the pool's smooth flooring. "Eh, a few more minutes will do."  
  
        Alice didn't say anything, but instead relaxed, I mean, I couldn't blame her, she's probably been in jail for months with limited freedom and such, it wouldn't be a crime to relax a little, right? Plus, when's the next time your going to feel the sun's wistful rays or feel the water blanketing your form as it jiggled at the littlest of disturbances.  
  
        It took a few minutes, like I said, for us to get up, seeing as the pool was soon to be tainted red and the boisterous noises of men will soon overshadow the quiet wind as it drifted along the sea like a bird soaring lazily through the sky. Oh, what a wonderful spectacle.  
  
        "Here, I brought an extra towel, I thought you would need it," Alice said before handing me a plain pink towel adorning no decorations of the sort.  
  
        As we dried off, my senses perked up to a new presence coming dangerously close to ours......something seemed familiar about this, though.  
  
        "What's up, kitty," someone joked as I shot them a glare. It seemed it was Stingray and his unfamiliar gang. The man who said that was unrecognizable, but I could tell by the sound of it that Stingray has been blurting stories of my, or should I say our, new-found 'friendship' (if you choose to call it that...).  
  
        "Oh, hey," I hissed in a not-so-friendly greeting, "Nice seeing you......seven?"  
  
        "Oh, (Y/N), how nice to see you at such a lovely evening such as this," Stingray chortled before attempting to kiss my hand. I abruptly stopped him, hating his suspicious acts of chivalry before turning tail to follow the impatient Alice looking on with disapproval, well, not for me, anyways.  
  
        "Come on, (Y/N), I have a romantic sitcom we can watch in our room," Alice offered. I nodded before my head listened to the calls behind me.  
  
        "Hey! Nice ass!"  
  
        "Ah, the conversation was just getting started!"  
  
        "U-Uh, guys?"  
  
        I ignored the calls and followed Alice, intent on getting to the new destination. Whatever those freaks wanted, I didn't want to stay to find out. They were to.....untrustworthy for my liking, and I can't be flattered by such mockery of such a pathetic group! I hissed a few more profanities before relaxing. Maybe a good old movie would lighten my spirits?

  
  


        

 


	8. Vacation: Day 1; Part 2

_I ignored the calls and followed Alice, intent on getting to the new destination. Whatever those freaks wanted, I didn't want to stay to find out. They were to.....untrustworthy for my liking, and I can't be flattered by such mockery of such a pathetic group! I hissed a few more profanities before relaxing. Maybe a good old movie would lighten my spirits?_   
  


 

_~~~~~~~~~~_ Continued _~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
First P.O.V//Your P.O.V  
  


 

  
        It was getting later and later by the minute, but even still, Alice and I continued to watch a assortment of movies for the time being. So engrossed in the movie, I didn't hear a rough knock to the door. Again. Again. Again  
  
        Finally snapping away from my thoughts when the knocks became more violent, I jerked to life and made my way towards Alice's entrance (her rooms A095, so it wasn't too far away from yours) and looked through the door's glass but couldn't make out the figure. I squinted before a loud knock resonated through the door, causing me to jump in shock.  
  
        I unlocked the door cautiously, opening it ever so slightly to peak out. I groaned, seeing it was the people from before.  
  
        "What the hell are you guys doing over here?" I asked the seven.  
  
        "U-Uh, we just want to apologize," a timid guy explained, with what appeared to be some weird skin condition (Yes, I know he was caught in a fire, this is just your assumption), but apparently this was not the reason, for a few of them glared at the poor guy...  
          
        "Fuck no," Stingray responded in his usual high-pitched, raspy tone, "We were just here to give you a friendly invitation!"  
  
        "U-Uh, I know this is a bit off topic, but how did you find this room anyways?" I asked.  
  
        "That's not the point," Stingray interrupted and continued, "Why don't you hang out with us tonight at the bar? Just like old times!"  
  
        "That was literally a day or two ago," I deadpanned.  
  
        "Uh, yeah, whatever," Stingray pushed the subject aside, "Anyways, you going?"  
  
        The group looked at me with anticipation as I looked back with a skeptical expression adorning my features.  
  
        "How about.........no," I answered and closed the door before it jerked back. His foot caught in the door.......damn it all!  
  
        "Oh, (Y/N), I wish you had a choice," Stingray said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
        "Alice!" I yelled and immediately Stingray's eyes bulged out.  
  
        "U-Uh, no need for that, sister!" Paul said, shaking his hands in defense.  
  
        "Yeah, I definitely don't want to die today," Jean informed.  
  
        "Seriously, just go," I interrupted hastily before repeatedly slamming the door in Stingray's foot.  
  
        "Ow! F-ck! Stop it!" Stingray cried before pushing the door wide open, "Just please?"  
  
        "Why?"  
  
        Stingray sighed, rubbing his 'nose' irritably, "Because you are my.....'friend'."  
  
        I looked at him, confused, before answering back, "Well if this conversation is just going to last an eternity without any real progress, than fine, where is this 'bar', anyways?"  
  
        Stingray smirked, making me regret my decisions. Maybe I'll just ditch it altogether, but if they found out, I'd be in a hell of trouble.  
  
        "It's just down the hall and pass two intersections before taking a right and there's a big door there labeled 'Super Jail Bar', you literally can't miss it," another guy answered, catching me off guard.  
  
        "Well, before you go, please just tell me who the hell you other guys are," I said, completely ignoring the last dialogue.  
  
        "Uh, sure," the guy continued, "I'm Nicky, this is Ash," he pointed to the skin-disease guy from before, "this is, uh, Gary," he continued, gesturing to a quiet guy handling a yellow bird, which I oddly distrusted from the sight of him, "and finally, this is the Toque King," he ended, making me look at them strangely (Sorry if I got any wrong).  
  
        "Alright, well, I guess I'll be there, then," I responded before nodding them to go. They actually listened, Stingray chuckling something under his breath. I shrugged, thinking it was just some inside joke of his, but I couldn't wonder if he had any plans....  
  


* * *

 

        After just a quick change, I was at the bar in no time. I couldn't help but wonder where the Warden gets all this cash at, though, since these things seem like something absurdly expensive (and it was surprising he had money to spare). I pushed the matter off my mind, thinking I had more to deal with than just profit.....but a certain fishy situation was in my hands (U w U) and I couldn't help but feel suspicious of this matter.  
  
        Opening the doors wide enough for me to slip through, I stood inside, taking in the interior. Just like the last bar, it had fine artisanship and was just plain beautiful, but what stood out the most was that there was a lack in customers and Jailbot was no where to be seen, nor any bartender of the sort.  
  
        I knew something was wrong. I sighed, turning around to try to open the door.  
  
        Wait.  
  
        What?  
  
        It's......  
  
        Locked?  
  
        "Sh-t," I cursed under my breath before hearing a light breathing behind me.  
  
        "(Y/N), you're so gullible. Did you really think this was a party?" the familiar voice of Stingray rasped out.  
  
        I turned around, keeping a confident posture before retorting, "Actually, I thought this would happen, and before you say, 'why did you go then?'. Well that's simple. To get you off my f-cking back."  
  
        Stingray chuckled, which shortly turned to maniacal laughter, causing me to look at him with a concerned expression. I would've NEVER guessed this guy was a lunatic (Sarcasm). I stepped back, back against the wall, before all of the sudden, the lights burst and all I could see was darkness...


	9. Vacation: Day 1; Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, though. You wouldn't believe how disgusted I am after rereading this chapter after I made it like six or more months ago. Jeez . . .

**WARNING** **:**  This is kind of inappropriate.....so read at your own risk   **(´Д` )**  
        ALSO: VOMIT WARNING! AND CRINGE!  
  


* * *

  
  
  


  _Stingray chuckled, which shortly turned to maniacal laughter, causing me to look at him with a concerned expression. I would've NEVER guessed this guy was a lunatic (Sarcasm). I stepped back, back against the wall, before all of the sudden, the lights burst and all I could see was darkness...._  
  


 

**_~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~  
((SHIT GETS REAL!!))_ **

 

  
  
        I opened my eyes.

  
Nothing

  
        I opened them again, focusing on at least anything....

Nothing

  
        I shook rapidly, the feeling of isolation tearing my form into bits and pieces of flesh, one by one. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know when it was, but all I wanted to know is if my well-being was safe. I quivered some more, fearing the most horrific of situations to come.

         _Snap Snap_

        It sounded like a  _snap_  from someone's fingers.

        "Hey? (N/Nickname)? You awake?" a voice asked, but your mind was to hazy to comprehend the origin of the voice, yet it sounded familiar......

        Oh, of course, it was the one and only, Lord Stingray.

        "(Y---/----N)," he called again, this time letting the syllables slip off his tongue in a ever so slowly fashion.

        "Y-Ye----s?" I croaked, and coughed, realizing my throat was parched.

        "Good girl," He grinned, my eyes unable to see his form by the fabric that separated my eyesight from reality. "Now, we have a few questions, and I ask for you to cooperate," a smirk grew on his feature, paralyzing me in fear, "or there will be consequences."

        He seemed giddy at this, and I shivered in protest, not knowing whether this would refer to just plain torture......or worse......

        I set that aside, waiting for the sadistic male to continue.

        "Since your the Warden's new pet, I decided to test this out a little," he continued, "You know, while we dug through the garbage at Super Jail, we found something particularly........ _interesting_."

        Shivers pecked at my spine, the never ending sensation didn't seem to cease.

        "Here, let's test this out, shall we?" Stingray chuckled before calling, "Ash!"

        I heard the nervous jittering of the timid male as he handed Stingray whatever his master plan contained. I fidgeted nervously, anticipating the results.

        Before long, something heavy, a helmet most likely, was attached to my head, as well as a few sticky pads situated in random parts of my body.

        "We decided that instead of brutally torturing you, we'd go a bit soft," Stingray explained, "and the results were absolutely  _shocking_."

        Oh shit.

        Then, a buzz was heard and I could feel the strands of hair along my body stand up before an agonizing shock was followed after. I screamed a blood curdling scream before the shock dispersed as fast as it came.

        

        "O--Oh~!" Stingray moaned, clearly getting off by my pain. Ugh, gross.  
  
        "Let m--e, g-go!" I screamed, my voice hoarse from the last session.  
  
        "But (Y/N)," his smirk widened, "the fun's just about to begin!"  
  
        "Now," he continued, "since we've already tested this out, you will answer these questions. Answer it wrong, and you get a hardy zap."  
  
        I shivered, my body spasming every couple minutes. "How do you know it's correct?" I murmured.  
  
        "That's easy, we simply check your blood pressure, your pulse, etc.," Stingray explained, briefly, "Ash and Nicky are in charge of that."  
  
        "Alright, we're ready, Ray," Nicky called, signaling a thumbs up.  
  
        "First of all, do you know any secrets the Warden may be hiding?"   
  
        I shook my head and was relieved to see I passed. I was honestly not sure if he ever even had secrets.  
  
        "Do you know his passcodes," Stingray began again.  
  
        "Uh, I don't think he ever told me," I admitted sheepishly.  
  
        "Zap her," Stingray commanded, obviously enjoying the authority.  
  
        "B-But sir-," Ash tried to protest.  
  
        "On it," Nicky replied coolly.  
  
        The same process repeated, except longer and more painful, or so it seemed. After it was done, I couldn't help but take a big gulp of air.  
  
        "S-Sir, aren't we being a bit hard on her?" Ash persisted.  
  
        "Yeah, we aren't meant to  _kill_  her," Paul argued, agreeing with Ash, as his husband hesitantly nodded.  
  
        "Oh, shut up, I think you're forgetting who has the authority over all of you," he retorted.  
  
        The didn't respond.  
  
        "Alright, next question," Stingray grinned, "What do you think of us?"  
  
        "Uh," I paused, not sure what I totally wanted to say to speak the truth.  
  
        "Well?" Stingray asked.  
  
        "You're a bunch of F-gs," I admitted sourly.  
  
         _ZAP!_  
  
        Apparently that wasn't the right answer.  
  
        "Now, tell me, hm?" Stingray asked, enjoying my embarrassment and pain.  
  
        "Uh?" I paused again, thinking of another option. Though my mind was kind of groggy.  
  
        "I guess someone I could kind of relate too?" I admitted, anticipation rising up in my throat.   
  
        Nothing happened.  
  
        Stingray laughed but after a little bit, stopped for some breath. Without replying, before saying, "Now, I think that's enough."  
  
        Ash let out a sigh, as did Paul, and I couldn't help but be surprised. Why would they care for my well-being? Maybe they just didn't want to pity my quaking form.  
  
        "Now, be a good girl and stay here," Stingray commanded before heading towards who knows where, me still chained to the walls. "Also, if you dare think of freeing her, forget about me sparing both of your lives."  
  
        Then, in an instant, he was gone.  
  
        Well....  
  
        That was strange and quick.  
  
        My thoughts were hazy, my mind gurgling in response to the violent shock-waves that entered my body. My body spasmed every minute or so, causing me to pause in concern. The inmates looked at me, as if I were in some zoo exhibit, watching my movements intently.  
  
        I heard footsteps near me, before the blindfold that restricted my sight was taken off, leaving me to quake in fear. Bile rose to my throat and I groaned in protest.  
  
        I looked around hazily, my mind hardly comprehending the room I was in or the people it held, before I felt my stomach churn, and before I knew it, vomit splattered to the floor in thick chunks.  
  
        "Ew, gross!" one of them, which I assumed was Paul, screamed.  
  
        "Ugh," I moaned, a large headache forming in my head.  
  
        "D-Don't worry, (Y/N)!" Ash squealed, "I'll clean it up!"  
  
        I only moaned again in response.  
  
        "Oh, she doesn't look to well," Paul admitted, his voice becoming incoherent.  
  
        "Uh-oh," someone said, and before I knew, my eyes rolled back and I passed out....


	10. Vacation: Day 2; Part 1

_"D-Don't worry, (Y/N)!" Ash squealed, "I'll clean it up!"_  
  
        I only moaned again in response.  
  
        "Oh, she doesn't look to well," Paul admitted, his voice becoming incoherent.  
  
        "Uh-oh," someone said, and before I knew, my eyes rolled back and I passed out....

 

  
~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Your P.O.V//First P.O.V  
  


 

  
        I awoke to a light patting on my head, it was cold, damp and felt actually kind of good on my boiling skin....  
  
        I moaned lightly, my senses groggy and my head absorbing a large headache, "W-Wha--?"  
  
        I tried sitting up but was placed back down, "Don't worry, just lay down, you need the rest."  
  
        I recognized the voice to be Paul, before subconsciously turning the ends of my lips upward in a attempt to smile. My head buzzed, every thought that came across my head, a pang of pain interrupting each and every one.  
  
        "Where a---m I?" I spoke, my voice hoarse from sleep.  
  
        "Don't worry, you're in the infirmary, we took you here after that......episode," Paul explained before patting my head again with the damp towel.  
  
        "S--Stingray?" I murmured, slowly opening and closing my eyes to adjust to the bright light fixtures above me.  
  
        "D-Don't worry, he won't be a problem, I think," I heard Ash say, murmuring the last part just loud enough for me to hear the obscure words.  
  
        "O-oh," I said, letting out a small groan. I coughed, my body quaking in protest, before letting my body go limp on the cushioned bed.  
  
        "She's sick," I heard Paul murmur to the rest of the group.  
  
        "Don't you think we already know that?" Nicky responded, taking a puff of a cigarette.  
  
        "She just looks," Paul paused to observe me for a moment, "a bit mess up..."  
  
        "Ugh, D--rin-k," I said, letting my voice recover for a moment.  
  
        "Oh! Yes, honey, here you go," Paul answered, lifting my back up to help me take a sip. The liquid cooled my throat, refreshing my insides before I let a soft sigh. It helped, but the soreness wouldn't cease.  
  
        I coughed again, realizing my mouth tasted disgustingly of bile. I hadn't realized it before, but I guess another reason my throat was sore, was from the acids in the vomit. I cringed, I hated to vomit, but doesn't everyone?  
  
        "If you want, we can leave if you wish," Paul continued but I shook my head.  
  
        "N-No, it's fine," I rasped out, rubbing the portion of my neck below the pharynx.  
  
        "Are you sure?"  
  
        "If you want t--o go, than I'm fine with that," I said, feeling Guilty of my selfishness.  
  
        "No," Nicky piped up, "It's our fault we got her into this, it's time to get us out of it."  
  
        "He's right," Ash agreed, smiling. "Do you need anything?"  
  
        "No, I think, I'm," I coughed, "fine."  
  
        "Here, I'll go make some tea," Ash said, going to fetch what I supposed was the tea.  
  
        "Where did he find tea?" I croaked.  
  
        "Eh, the Warden drops all kinds of wacky things around here, it's hard not to find anything of use," Paul explained. I nodded.  
  
        After a few moments of resting and dabbing the damp towel on my forehead, Ash came back, accompanied by a bag of tea, water, and a mug.  
  
        He set it on the table next to me before adding the ingredients in. I looked at him, confused, how was he suppose to heat the tea? Well, my answers were solved when the timid male lifted the mug and conjured a small ball of fire underneath it. He seemed happy by the artificial heat source.  
  
        After another moment, Paul raised me up for me to sip through the mug before he warned, "Be careful, it's hot."  
  
        I took a sip, and it was indeed hot, but not scorching. It tasted pretty good, so much so, I couldn't let loose a smile, but that faded as a dumbfounded expression found it's way onto my expression.  
  
        "Wait," I paused, lightly pushing the mug away from me with a weak hand, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
        They paused before Paul began to giggle, "Because you're our friend, silly!"  
  
        "Yeah, us inmates have to help each other, too," Jean added.  
  
        "What do you want us to do? Leave you at that machine to leave you rot?" Nicky concluded.  
  
        I looked down, the mug was firmly pressed against my icy fingers, "Thank you," I murmured.  
  
        "Hm, what was that?" Nicky asked.  
  
        "I said, thank you," I responded.  
  
        "Oh, it's nothing, it's the least we can do after what we did," Nicky continued.  
  
        I took another sip, taking in the steamy scent. I let out another sigh before being jolted awake by the sound of the door slamming shut.  
  
        "What the actual f-ck! You just left me-," Stingray exclaimed before pausing to stare at me. I shyly looked away, not wanting to cause a commotion. "What is she doing here?"  
  
        "She was sick, what did you want us to do?" Paul retorted.  
  
        "Not bring her here, of course!" Stingray hissed back before maneuvering his way towards me. Before he could do anything, Nicky stepped in front of him before he could approach my trembling form.  
  
        "Don't go any closer," Nicky commanded. Stingray looked taken aback by this.  
  
        "Move aside, Nicky," Stingray ordered back.  
  
        He didn't budge.  
  
        "Come on!" Stingray exclaimed.  
  
        "Leave her alone, you're plan failed," Jean interjected.  
  
        Stingray glared at him before letting a huff in protest, "Fine, but you are all dead to me. Mark my words, I won't hesitate to let you die."  
  
        I jerked as he slammed the door shut with such force, it toppled a painting to the ground.  
  
        "That wasn't necessary," I muttered, thinking of the last ordeal.  
  
        "Well, it's a price to pay for what he did to you," Paul answered, "But we should get you back to your room, well, before the Warden goes bonkers."  
  
        I giggled and got up before my legs gave out on me and I landed to the floor. I tried again, this time with help, and succeeded, taking on the rest of the route independently, well, besides the other people in tow (I honestly wondered where the other members of Stingray's group went).  
  
        Finally, we arrived to room A103 before I went in, of course saying goodbye, before collapsing on the bed in a tired heap. I couldn't ever imagine to be so restless in my life, that shock I got yesterday really took a toll on my body...  
  
        I muttered a little to myself unknowingly, before I shut my eyes and wrapped myself in the blanket's folds. I blinked a little, yawning a little before looking at the clock.   
  
        3 a.m.  
  
        I let out another yawn before finally closing my eyes, but before I went to sleep, I heard a light chuckling coming from beneath me...  
  
        "Goodnight, (Y/N)," it chuckled deeply.


	11. Vacation: Day 2; Part 2

_I muttered a little to myself unknowingly, before I shut my eyes and wrapped myself in the blanket's folds. I blinked a little, before taking a moment to let out a long, deep_ _yawn_ _._

_My_ _eyes_ _surveyed_ _my_ _surrounding_ _before_ _settling_ _towards_ _the_ _digital_ _clock_ _by_ _my_ _bedside_ _._

_3 a.m._

_I let out another yawn before finally closing my eyes, but before I went to sleep, I heard a light chuckling coming from beneath me..._

_"Goodnight, (Y/N)," it chuckled deeply._

 

~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V//First P.O.V

 

  
     My eyes opened in uneven slits, my irises glinting with the sea's reflection gently glinting off of the light cascading from between the small window's curtains. I tossed the blanket aside, groaning as my groggy mind repeatedly commanded for me to get up and finally, I got up, only to hiss at my body's soreness. 

     "Really? F-ck," I cursed, rubbing my aching body. I let out another sigh and made my way to my suitcase, taking out another uniform before shrugging and throwing it on the ground. I can live with wearing this old saggy piece of clothe for another day.

     With that, I sat back down and rest my back on the cushioned surface of the bed, my back popped and I groaned in satisfaction. The aching sensation ceased but I continued to lie there, clearly unsure of what to do next. The boat was still in motion, surprisingly, and no one really needed me to do much, despite the sounds outside my door that told me, likewise. I rolled over, bored, and muttered a few more words under my breath, preferably profanities, and got up yet again.

        "What to do, what to do," I asked my self, lowly. I rest a finger to my chin in thought before my senses perked up to the light sound of struggling.

        Quietly, I turned my cranium to the source of the sound, thoughts swarming my mind, most of which were why all this weird sh-t was happening to me, and slowly, but steadily, bent down towards the underside of the cushioned heaven before my eyes violently searched for the culprit.

        Another shuffling resounded from underneath the furniture. I wasn't being paranoid after all.

        This time I hissed and hastily dropped to the ground to inspect the source of the obnoxious sound before spotting a dim silhouette underneath the heavy fabric.

        "Who are you?" I asked, the silhouette seeming oddly familiar.

        Oh, that's right!

        "Oh? I'm surprised a person of your stature couldn't recognize me of all people," the voice retorted rather rudely.

        I cocked an eyebrow before realization set in and my eyebrows raised in fake surprise, "Oh, yeah, _the fish_."

        Stingray scoffed before crawling out from underneath my comfy bed, before patting his attire casually, paying little to no mind of my presence.

        "What? You here to apologize? Kind of creepy to set refuge in my room for the night, but I'll forgive you if you do my bidding for the week," I said, smiling at his scowling expression.

        "Uh, yes," Stingray replied, "forgiveness."

        Stingray forced a smile before continuing, "I just want to become  _friends_."

        I looked at him before bursting into a fit of laughter, "F-Friends!?"

        His expression faltered before his unusual grin persisted, "Yes,  _friends_."

        I paused, weirded out by his change in heart, "Wait? Your serious?"

        "Why wouldn't I be serious on such a serious matter?" Stingray retorted, his smile causing me to glower in disgust.

        "What is this really?"

        "Oh, it's nothing, really, I just feel like this fight has persisted long enough. Why not end it? Here and now," Stingray assured.

        I looked at him, before taking another step back, ready to make a break for the door any second now. This is really suspicious.

        "Uh, what if I say, 'no'?" I ask.

        "There will be consequence, then, (Y/N)," Stingray said, his expression twitching from my reply.

"Fine, sure, why not," I groaned, really not feeling up for friends at the moment. Though, obviously, I knew something was up, but like always, I shrugged it off.

"Excellent!" Stingray exclaimed, locking his hands in excitement, "How about I arrange a rendezvous for us tonight. You know? To get to know each other. Right,  _friend_ _?_ "

"Uh, sure--wait, is this like a," I gasped dramatically, "a date!?"

Stingray flinched, his smile fading before he regained his posture, "It can be whatever you prefer."

His grin, or whatever facade he was pulling, persisted.

"Uh, you feeling all right, archnemesis?" I said after a short, awkward silence.  
  


"Of course I am," Stingray retorted, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hm, you just seem a little less . . . villanous?" I answered, gesturing my suspicions.

"How about this? I meet you tonight at the bar, and I'll get you a drink," Stingray arranged, "Just think of it as an act of forgiveness!"

I paused, my mind rattled with confusion, "Seriously!"

"What?"

"It's just . . . ," I paused, my eyes trailing to the side for some sort of answer.

"Wait, you actually want me to act cruel?" Stingray chortled, holding a hand up to his face---mask----thing. . . ?

"Uh, no, of course not!" I protested, folding my arms, stubbornly. Lies!

"Of course not," he chuckled, still enjoying my demise. "Anyways, beautiful, how about it?"

"First of all, don't call me beautiful, it's cheesy and unnecessary," I retorted rudely, "Second of all, hell yeah! What, why wouldn't I pass a free drink?"

I paused, realizing my mistake, "Oh, it's free anyways, isn't it?"

I shrugged and let Stingray continue, "Well, (N/N), I'll see you tonight."

With that, he winked and went to the door.

Before he closed the door, I called back, "It's not a date, dipsh-t!"

Of course, I didn't get a response, but I knew he heard me, for a muffled chuckling followed after, one unmistakably Stingray's. I mean, how could you not recognize it in the first place?

I sighed, what to do now? Stingray was my only hope for excitement! Even if he's a complete a-hole, but still, he cured my boredom for a considerable amount of time and perhaps some tonight, if I can hold off my grudge for awhile.

I ended up getting back up from my current position, my body aching still, but at least it wasn't that bad, but the tingling sensation was still evident. After that, I decided to head out the door, breakfast was at this hour, and if I was lucky, I may meet the Warden or perhaps better, Alice. I respected Alice and she's the only one that cures my boredom for long periods of time, whether it's about guys hitting on her (or her doing it back, literally) or some other stories of past experiences in Super Jail. Oh my, I hope to experience it so bad, yet, it's so dangerous, too. Although, I'd rather take the chances than stay cooped up in my room all day.

I adjusted my orange uniform, before heading out to the corridors, blindly searching for the buffet.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
I made it to the buffet, feeling satisfied with the scent resonating from the room. It wasn't good, yet it wasn't bad, either, but I still had the guts to go towards the buffet and pick up a plate, grabbing any food that looked the most edible. I didn't mind what was for breakfast, as long as I got to eat something and not throw it up afterward, I was fine.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard my name called behind me.

I turned, uneasily, to be greeted by the Warden. I nervously flashed him a smile before greeting him.

"Oh, hey, Warden," I greeted with a small wave.

"You mean captain," he corrected, his grin persisting.

"Yeah, hey,  _captain_ ," I corrected myself, a small smile gracing my lips.

"Hey, (Y/N), just so you know, I also informed Alice, but we're almost to our designation!" Warden cheered, flailing his arms in the air.

"Great!" I cheered with him.

"But . . . ," the Warden sidetracked.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"I unfortunately couldn't find you the proper swimsuit," the Warden sighed, his arms drooping in disappointment.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Here, come see," the Warden muttered, taking my hand and dragging me towards the exit. I protested as my food fell, splattering my once-to-be edible food all over the disgusting, blood-smeared, disease-ridden wooden floors. It was gone. I just had to accept that. I sobbed dramatically.

My next thought, however, is does a swimsuit matter? I mean , I did go into the pool a while ago in my undergarments just fine! Though, I have to admit it didn't make me as comfortable as I hope for as I wore is.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Finally, we arrived towards his temporary office as he opened the door to offer me inside. I obliged and sat down as he retrieved the insignificant piece of clothing.

"Here it is," the Warden sighed, holding up a plain, purple bikini. I also noted he had no embarrassment evident on his face, either.  _Weirdo_ _,_  I thought with a mental chortle.

"It's fine!" I protested.

"But it's! It's-!" the Warden retorted, his face scrunching up so bad, I thought he was going to cry.

"It's fine!" I reassured, holding my hands up for comfort. I flashed him a hopeful smile, and he smiled back, although unsure of my reaction.

"Alright," he sniffled, "at least it has a tint of significance to it, right?"

I nodded and took the silky fabric in my hands, involuntarily rubbing my thumb against it. "Thank you, sir, this was very kind of you," I thanked, remembering my manners.

The Warden bashfully waved it off, his face flushed red with flattery, "Oh, it's nothing~!"

"Well, I got to go," I said, trying to get away so I can reach breakfast before it ends.

"Oh, wait! (Y/N)!" the Warden called before I left.

I turned around, questionably, "Hm?"

"U-Uh, maybe, can you, uh," the Warden paused, his blush increasing, "go on a date with me?"

The last part was muttered lowly, but I understood it completely. I stopped my movements, frozen in place. I was honestly flabbergasted, the proposition embarrassing me slightly.

"Oh," I muttered, stunned, "S-Sure."

"Oh! You won't regret it, dear (Y/N)!" the Warden exclaimed and hugged my confused form in excitement. "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

I tried to protest, trying to tell him I already had a  _date_  tonight, not that I considered it so. My words were cut short since I remembered the Warden's hate for Stingray and the fact he already pushed me out of his quarters . . .

I stood out there, feeling guilty. What was I to do? Should I go with the Warden? Or with Stingray? Or neither!

I knew if I didn't go with Stingray, he'd probably get mad, knowing that he gets what he wants, whenever he wants it. If I don't go with the Warden, he'd get depressed. I mean, when was the last time he'd seen another woman around here, despite the Mistress (I heard stories from Alice). I didn't want to disappoint him. Though maybe he won't care? 

I sighed, perhaps I'll just skip it altogether and just hang with Alice. Maybe that'd be fine?

"No," I said to myself, "Hopefully they don't take me out at the same time."

I sighed, I'll ignore it for now, all I need to do now is think and eat, not stress about some petty meeting. And hey? Maybe both of them wouldn't mind my absence? Surely they wouldn't get mad, sad, . . . or worse . . . right? I only hoped for the best . . .


	12. Vacation: Day 2; Part 3

_I sighed, perhaps I'll just skip it altogether and just hang with Alice. Maybe that'd be fine?_

        "No," I said to myself, "Hopefully they don't take me out at the same time."

        I sighed, I'll ignore it for now, all I need to do now is think and eat, not stress about some petty meeting. And hey? Maybe both of them wouldn't mind my absence? Surely they wouldn't get mad or sad . . . right? I only hoped for the best . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
    I munched quietly on a plethora of snacks, eyes lost in space. I didn't know what to do, time was running out and I didn't want to get cursed out by dickhead or have a hurtful Warden sulking in his office. But hey? Maybe they wouldn't mind? They'd understand, right?  
  
    I let my head fall onto the table with a painful thunk. I groaned and brought my hand up to my forehead to rub it. The throbbing commenced as well as the already known stress piling up on top.  
      
    Footsteps resounded against the walls and I let out muffled, obscure words as a somewhat greeting. Then I felt a hand on my back.  
  
    I turned my head towards the unknown entity and let my (E/C) eyes glaze over as I saw who it was.  
  
    "What's wrong, girlfriend?" the buff voice of Alice asked in concern. I only shook my head, letting the splinters from the table scrape my face. I didn't care. I was confused.  
  
    She looked at me, thinking of a solution to my demise. She patted my back once, twice, three times, then stopped. I let out a muffled sob.  
      
    Her body twitched from my response and her eyebrows furrowed in question. She leaned down to see my face, but I covered it with my arm to ignore her curious gaze.  
      
    "Just," I choked out, "leave me alone . . ."  
  
    "What's wrong?" she repeated, letting her tough demeanor escape her usual self. She was now a sweet, caring, and understanding person. The one friend I've always wanted. I couldn't help but let out another tear escape my eye and absorb into my uniform.  
  
    I sat up, hissing at my weak state, before my head turned towards my friend, Alice, who looked just as distraught as me. I told her how I felt, the situation at hand, and everything inbetween. I told her that I didn't know what to do, that I was too stressed, and that I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, even though that would probably not be the case, for Stingray, however.  
  
    After I explained the problem, I set my head down, letting the light zephyr coming from the window blow my short hair into an even more tangled mess. I realized I hadn't taken a shower, too, so I plugged my nose in disgust.  
  
    Alice noted my actions and spoke up, "I know what will help you out, babe."  
  
    I shook my head, "What could relieve me of all this fucking stress?"  
  
    Alice gripped my hand, squeezing it, almost crushing my petite fingers with her absurd strength. I knew she was trying to comfort me, so I feigned a smile.  
  
    "Come on, let's wash you up and then we can talk about this later. We have plenty of time," Alice concluded and tugged my hand lightly with hers. She locked our fingers together and led me to the washrooms (in the boat, of course).

 

* * *

  
  
  
    Luckily, Alice found a empty washroom for me to use, since all the washrooms are for male inmates only. She let me use it alone, considering I was too shy to allow her to wash with me (plus she was once a guy . . . and kind of still is).   
  
    The washroom had no towels, but to make up for it, it equipped a large bathtub in the center. No faucets, no showers, just a bathing area.  
  
    I stripped out of my bacteria-ridden uniform and lowered my form into the hot water. I let out a hum of gratitude as the water swallowed up my entire lower half and my chest.  
  
    Then a loud bang was heard on the door.  
  
    Then an unsettling crack echoed across the walls. A thump furthered this sound.  
  
    Undoubtedly disturbed, I got up and quickly rushed into my uniform and headed out the door.  
  
    I let out a shocked and remorseful gasp as I found the body of the inmate, formerly known as ash, keeled over by the wall, blood dripping to the floor.  
  
    I heard the inmate whine a series of 'ow's as my heart shattered into pieces and hatred filled it's gaps.  
  
    "Found this guy try to get into the was-," Alice began but I let an outraged yell and punched her square in the face.  
  
    She crumbled to the ground as her hurt-filled eyes landed onto my fuming form. "How could you?" I exclaimed.  
  
    "First I'm crying out of my mind because of some stupid situation and then to make it all 'better', you fucking punch this innocent person?" I continued, letting my anger get the best of me. "You can't just solve everything with strength!"  
  
    I stopped my little speech, my chest heaving up and down from the adrenaline. My eyes looked down and I realized my mistake. I just punched my best friend.  
  
     _My only friend._  
  
    Her betrayed expression soon contorted into hurt as she quickly got up and ran away letting her sobs be known all across the halls. Tears flung from her face, one landing on mine.  
  
    My face twitched from the contact and I reached my hand up to my face to wipe off the salty substance. I didn't know what to think.  
  
    I wiped the tear on my pants and took one final glance at where Alice scurried off.   
  
     _"I'm sorry."_


	13. Vacation: Day 2; Part 4

_My face twitched from the contact and I reached my hand up to my face to wipe off the salty substance. I didn't know what to think._

    I wiped the tear on my pants and took one final glance at where Alice scurried off. 

    "I'm sorry."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
    I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do. I really messed shit up, didn't I?  
  
    There, my best friend who was trying to comfort me with all this unrelenting stress,  just ran away and I did . . . absolutely nothing.  
  
    My best friend who always looked out for me, cheered me up ever since I've partook in this living hell of a jail, was just betrayed by none other than me.  
  
    I didn't move. I didn't speak. I didn't do . . . anything.  
  
    I just **blacked** out . . .  
  


 

\-----

** Author's P.O.V **   


 

  
    No sound was heard, only the quiet, hissing breaths of Ash, who slumped next to the door clutching his bloody face and his ribs. She got him good, he thought, but he didn't expect her to actually punch him.  
  
    Ash is a shy, timid person, who is vulnerable to the commands and bullying of other inmates making him an easy target. He, like all other inmates, expected this, but what he didn't expect, was Alice to round the corner and attack him. Nonetheless, a dripping wet (Y/N) coming from the door, punching Alice, and Alice fleeing.  
      
    He also didn't expect the (H/C) to pass out.  
  
    Not like this hasn't happened before, but as confusing as this situation was, he had to do something. So he did the most sensible thing an inmate of his stature should do. He would carry her to the infirmary.  
  
    Oh wait.   
  
    Superjail nor Super . . . boat had no infirmary whatsoever, besides that dreaded German doctor who only made things worse.  
  
    So what next, Ash? What is your next plan?  
  
    Well, nothing.  
  
    He just sat there, moaning, a troubled expression glued onto his features.   
  
    Though confused as ever, the nervous male crawled towards the female and set two bloodied fingers on her neck.  
  
    Thank god, she was alive.  
  
    He got up, wheezing uncontrollably at first, but then after a few seconds, the pain subsided and he knelt back down to take the unconscious female into his arms. Surely she wouldn't mind a few drops of blood splattered on her outer-garments, right?  
  
    Ash got back up and limped towards the hallway in persuit of something that could solve both of their problems but for now, he didn't care about how bad his body looked, or how much blood was dripping from his broken nose, he only cared to take the girl to safety, and that was his main objective.  
  
    But where to put her?  
  
    He looked down at her unusually pale form, taking staggering long periods between breaths one could think she was dead.  
  
    So where was her room, anyways? He had no clue and he didn't want to risk an uncomfortable silence searching for her key card, so he went to another place. His room . . . or more accurately, their room.  
  
    He shared his room with two other inmates: Nicky and Stin-you mean _Lord_ Stingray. Which rooms resided next to Fatty, the mysterious Twins, and that one guy people called Craig Jones.  
  
    Well, there's not many options, is there? Your room it is, otherwise known as room B236.  
  


\---------------------

  
    Ash's eyes were jittery, scared of the other inmate's reaction. Hopefully they let her in, I mean, she has almost nowhere to go! Or so you think . . .  
  
    Though Ash needed treatment, his body was aching from the stress of the long treck across the confusing corridors and it was just about to shut down just like the girl had done. He let a long intake of breath before checking your condition and knocking on the door.  
  
    Nicky and Stingray are almost always in their room or jail cell at 4:00 PM to play a little bit of Poker. Though usually they do it at 9:00, it changed since their schedules, or so to say, changed because of the vacation.  
  
    The door opened to reveal a disheveled Nicky with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Despite the Warden's constant reminders of 'no smoking on the boat' signs, somehow both Nicky and the rest of the inmates haven't been caught, but the very few that did always recieved a gruesome beating from Jailbot himself.  
  
    "Oh, hey Ash," Nicky greeted with a not so enthusiastic tone.  
  
    Then his gaze rested on the painfully still body resting in his arms.  
  
    "Holy shit, dude," Nicky muttered, his eyes popping out of their sockets. "You didn't, did you . . .?"  
  
    "N-No!" Ash hastily protested. "She passed out and I-I didn't know where else to put her . . ."  
  
    "How about her room?"  
  
    "Yeah, I didn't do that because . . . y-yeah, " Ash replied sheepishly before lightly pushing aside Nicky. He obliged and allowed him to pass into the dim-litted room.  
  
    The familiar scent of smoke and old clothes reached his nose, but he didn't mind. All inmates had sloppy habits since the Warden never gave them no more than two uniforms and a few petty washrooms. Well, everyone had sloppy habits besides Gary and his strange bird, who always kept their room in an oddly clean fashion. The twins were a different story, no one knew much about them, so no one ever bothered to check their room.  
  
    Ash delicately rested the female onto his bed, muttering a few apologies in turn for every 'mistake' he made in the process. She didn't even budge, the only movement was that of her chest heaving up in down beneath the standard orange/yellow uniform all the inmates were required to wear. In this case, though, she wasn't considered much of an inmate, but instead, a worker.  
  
    Honestly, he had no idea what she was classified as. Guard, inmate, nurse, etc . . . ? Though he pushed these thoughts aside, he had to tend to his wounds first, which were starting to become unbearable by now.  
  
    Ash headed toward the bathroom and took out a few medical supplies that were conveniently left there supposedly in every room for precaution. Though it was a measly amount, Ash knew it'd suffice for now.  
  
    He exited the lavatory only to find Stingray and Nicky towering above the girl that rested on his cushions.  
  
    Hastily heading towards the commotion, he tried to shoo away his former friends but to no avail. The stood there, poking and prodding the assumingly dead girl.  
  
    "She's dead, right?" Stingray asked, his strange voice holding unusual uneasiness.  
  
    "N-No, she's not d-dead," Ash muttered and put his finger on her neck and did as before and nodded in response to prove it.   
  
    "Hm, what happened?" Nicky replied, shoving Stingray to the side to get a better look at her physical  state. Stingray growled in response and was about to shove Nicky back twice as hard before a faint mumble escaped the female's lips.  
  
    "I-I don't know," Ash replied. "I was just going to the washroom to . . . you know . . . wash, and then I got punched in the ribs and the face . . ."  
  
    Ash paused, nervous from all this talking, before continuing, "(Y/N) came out and I t-think got mad and punched Alice in the face . . ."  
  
    Both inmates cocked a brow at this.  
  
    ". . .I-I think Alice ran off, crying, and (Y/N) suddenly fell unconscious . . ."  
  
    "Hm," was all Stingray could say and Nicky stayed silent. A groan resounded from the girl's throat this time.  
  
    "So what should we do now?" Nicky asked, before taking his attention to Ash.  
  
    "Actually, maybe we should patch you up first," he continued, grabbing a small handful of medical supplies.   
  
    "N-No, it's fine," Ash resisted but Nicky shoved the supplies into his arms.   
  
    "Just fix yourself up and we'll talk about this later."


	14. Land Ho!: Day 1; Part 1

Author's P.O.V.

  
  
     Daylight struck the horizon with its bright rays, blinding every inmates eyes with it's light. It was just around six, which was a normal time for every inmate to wake, but for others, it was a begrudging hour.  
  
     The large mass lurched forward, taking every awaken or narrowly awaken inmate by surprise. Foreign birds from outside cawed in protest as a loud “thud” resounded throughout the entire corridors, eventually seeping into every room in the floating abode. Everyone knew that the long, strangely slow trek was over.  
  
     Now that's out of the way, shall we take the appearance of the heroine yet again?

  
  
  
Reader's P.O.V.

  
  
     My eyes fluttered open with slight resistance and a short, audible groan escaped my parched lips. Finally, my frontal lobe recalled what happened, and I laid there in thought. I wondered where Alice was, what she felt, or more specifically, what she felt of . . . me.   
  
     I let another sound, this time of regret. It happened so suddenly, it was hard to recall all details and . . . did I pass out? I was guessing so, since the sun was set firmly on the horizon, it's image making it's appearance through the curtain's small crack. Then I realized something more . . .  
  
We weren't moving.  
  
     I let out a small chirp of relief, my gratitude of the journey to point A to point B was finally over. Though my gratitude was cut short as the movement of another being jolted my figure. Dramatically, I turned my head to see the creature that spooked me,  
  
     or in this case, “creatures”.  
  
     My breath hitched as I remembered the figures. The blindingly yellow figure was obvious, his arm wrapped sloppily over my moist torso and the other took a little bit more time to recognize . . . Oh, of course!  
  
     Obviously it was one of his close “friends” or whatever Stingray called him, which, if I remember correctly, was Nicky? I'm gonna assume that's correct. His body looked as if it'd been thrown on the bed like a rag doll. One of his legs were off the bed, but the rest of him was positioned in an odd manner. I didn't heed to it much.  
  
     Well, that brings one question, though, the only question that was blinking in flashing yellow lights in my head: “Was I taken advantage of?" I whispered quietly, my form going from cool and relaxed to jittery and surprised.  
  
     "Oh, shit," I muttered, looking down and sighing in relief when I realized I was fully clothed, but that only supported half of my doubt.  
  
      I sat up, the cold fabric drooping lazily off my skinny form. I ran my fingers through my hair, hissing when my fingers didn't go cleanly through. I really needed a brush.  
  
     I shrugged that thought off before thinking it was a good time to observe my surroundings, which were definitely not pleasing to the eye. I decided to look for . . . other things, but instead, I found another heap lying on the floor with slightly bloody clothes staining the yellowish fabric. I recognized the figure as Ash, the sweet and reliable figure I occasionally talked to in my spare time and also the victim of Alice's assault.  
  
     Not caring if I woke up the other two figures, I hurriedly got up and scurried to the side of the unconscious male. It looked like he was trying to go somewhere, but instead, he fell unconscious. I prodded him with a finger before thinking of a better idea. I checked his pulse like any Good Samaritan and a smile lit up my face as I felt his heart beating at a steady rate. The smile was short lived as a intercom from somewhere in the hallway blasted a loud message for all to hear . . .  
  
     "We have reached our destination! Everyone, gather your stuff and change your clothes, we're going on an adventure!"  
  
     Of course, it was the Warden, but the only thought I could think of was the fact he called it an 'adventure'. I groaned and let out a long string of curse words. That must've awoken the others for the bed springs creaked. I looked behind me to only become face to face with the infamous “Lord” Stingray. His eyes were furrowed beneath his mask, or what I assumed to be a mask. A sly grin was prominent on his features.  
  
     "Hey, babe," he flirted but I only frowned. I wanted to bitch slap that fucker but the only thing I could muster was a groan of protest, which, if I remember correctly, I've been doing a lot recently.  
  
     I turned my body, my back now facing him and I smirked as he let out a hiss. Then, as I resumed my useless observation of Ash, a pair of arms looped over my shoulder and lightly choked my figure with it's grip. I continued my observation like nothing happened. Of course, the male became upset and tried another tactic.  
  
     "Hm, wasn't last night fun?" the male chortled, his breath against my ear, knowing fully well I was becoming alarmingly uncomfortable.  
  
     "What . . . What do you mean?" I asked, my gullible nature sinking in.  
  
     "Oh? You don't remember? I'm surprised," I could practically -feel- his smirk against my neck now. "You want me to to elaborate?"  
  
     I knew he was probably gonna say something I didn't want to hear, but my curiousness got the best of me and I nodded my head. I could tell he was satisfied by my answer.  
  
     "Well, first of all, you came here in the middle of the night, assuming lay drunk and asked to ------ my -------. I then proceeded to talk you out of it, I swear, but you kept persisting!" I cocked a brow, my eyes as wide as saucers, but he was obviously enjoying the story telling, so I begrudgingly allowed him to continue. "Then you pushed me out of your way, and stripped your clothes and ----- your --------- -----------"  
  
      "W-what," I muttered in shock, my face heating up.  
  
      "Oh, but that's not the end of it," he chuckled. "Wanna hear the rest?"  
  
      "No, dude, I think that's enough," a voice interrupted. I turned around to see Nicky wide awake. He looked at me and smiled, "He's lying, you know that."  
  
     I let a deep sigh of relief, feeling incredibly grateful of his statement. Stingray growled and said, "Way to ruin it," before letting go of my quivering form. I looked back at his retreating form before letting out an impetuous giggle. Stingray smiled a little in turn, but that was short lived as the intercom repeated it's commands yet again, but in a more forceful manner.  
  
     Sighing, Nicky got up before stretching and lazily searching for some unknown object. By this time, a small moan escaped the shyer one's lips. I looked down to see his eyes fluttering open in confusion.   
  
     "Where . . . ?"  
  
     I cooed a good morning to him with a small smile. He looked up, still confused, before a moment of realization hit him. By this time I finally noticed how serious his wounds were when he got up but failed to do so.  
  
     Figuring it would be unkind of me to leave him in the condition he was, I offered to help him sit up but all he could muster was a simple nod. So, by wrapping my right arm under his arm, I tried my hardest to pull him up. It worked, but i wouldn't say it was perfect, either.   
  
     "Hey," Nicky cut in, "let's change those bandages, alright?"  
  
     Ash sheepishly smiled in return.


	15. Land Ho! Day 1 ; Part 2

_I cooed a good morning to him with a small smile. He looked up, still confused, before a moment of realization hit him. By this time I finally noticed how serious his wounds were when he got up but failed to do so._  
  
     Figuring it would be unkind of me to leave him in the condition he was, I offered to help him sit up but all he could muster was a simple nod. So, by wrapping my right arm under his arm, I tried my hardest to pull him up. It worked, but I wouldn't say it was perfect, either.   
  
     "Hey," Nicky cut in, "let's change those bandages, alright?"  
  
     Ash sheepishly smiled in return.

* * *

 

            The gentle _tap, tap, tap_ of water hitting the wet, tiled floor pierced the quiet atmosphere, the sound of running water prominent. A smile graced my lips as my eyes were closed in thin slits, presumably from thought. My hands caressed my hair, firmly rinsing it about before giving it a tight squeeze and turning off the Moen shower faucet. The shower head abruptly stopped spurting the soothing liquid bath.

            I exited the quaint shower, wrapping my form in a thick towel before stretching. After I received that satisfactory “pop” I was aiming for, I dried my form off and studied my visage. I shrugged as it didn’t matter. The Warden would blow a gasket if I didn’t hurry! However, I highly doubted it. I don’t think the Warden is capable of feeling such strong emotions such as rage. Yeah, he gets mad, but it’s nothing too serious.

            I shrugged again, a quirk of mine, leaving the topic for another time. For now, I had to get dressed into the mildly comfortable, insipid attire the Warden offered for every convicted who happened upon this “magical” jail of his.

            I put my leg through the leggings of the jumpsuit, already adorning the thin and slightly over-sized undergarments Alice provided me when I first got acquainted with the penitentiary. I never expected to become a proletarian, especially the fact that I was female and also a convict. I’ll have to inquire about that to the Warden later. For now, I had to meet the Warden at the galley to “partake in fine dining”, as the Warden put it.

            Walking out of the lavatory, I hastily gripped my brush before spotting a note on my bedspread as I rapidly groomed my atrocious bed-head. I knew what already the contents beheld, as Lord Stingray was the one who gave me the note in the first place. I growled as I recollected the memory when I abruptly left that foul-smelling residence. It was just after Ash reached cognition after comatose. I still felt bad for what happened to him, especially that incident with Alice. Poor Alice . . . Poor Ash . . .

            Then an unsettling realization hit me.

            I’d have to face her, whether I liked it or not. Alice, a tall, buff brute who I thought was devoid of emotion turned out to be quite the contrary, mental wise. I thought she was like a rock, tough and strict, but I never thought I could break her so easily . . . Just because I’m a petty friend.

            I shook my head rapidly. I shouldn’t dwell on such derogatory memories.

            Setting the brush down to its designated spot, I crammed the note into the recesses of my lint-infested pockets. I buttoned up my attired before grabbing my key card. Best not be locked out!

            I exited my room before stepping out into the corridor, busy with life. It seemed everyone got the memo that Super Boat has finally spotted life’s fine booty. No, no, I’m not talking about _that_ booty. I’m talkin’ about land! Oh, glorious land!

            It’s funny how much you appreciate land after being on a boat for three days (that’s not even that long!). At least I’ll be able to see what Mother Nature has to offer . . . but Mother Nature’s a bitch.

            “H-Hey, (Y/N)!” Ash greeted, his voice raspy and his arm clutching his side in pain. My face softened but my expression stayed consistent. I was quite giddy and ecstatic for some reason!

            “Hey, Ash,” I retorted politely. “How’s they injury?”

            “Alright,” Ash responded with a perfunctory shrug, “but it could be better.”

            I smiled in delight, seeing as Ash was recovering steadily. Nicky was kind enough to aid him and I made sure of it. Stingray on the other hand . . . he was apathetic and insouciant of the situation.

            “Well, sorry, but I got to run!” I informed, beginning to hastily amble to the dining area. “I’ll talk to you later! ‘K?”

            “Alright, then!” Ash called back and just when I received his retort, I sprinted to the other end of the hallway, confident that I’d make it by the Warden’s designated time. Curse Stingray for my dawdling!

            Oh, wait! It was much closer than I anticipated!

            I heaved a sigh of relief before taking a deep breath. Man, I really needed to exercise . . .

            I lifted up my appendages and opened the small door leading to the galley and I entered without another moment to spare. The room smelled . . . strange. It smelled of sustenance and food but at the same time that didn’t happen to be so. I shrugged. Food was food. Prison food just happened to be complete and utter shit.

            My (e/c) eyes glinted with delight as I spotted the Warden, but I squinted as I spotted him chatting idly with Alice. Alice seemed distant, almost perturbed. Was that by chance my fault? Oh, I see that glint in her eyes . . . She’s mad, isn’t she? Dang it! Why can’t I be a good little bitch and attend to my duties instead of ruining a beautiful friendship that was budding?

            I anxiously scrutinized my surroundings, spotting a plethora of inmates strewn here and there. I didn’t find one empty spot I could loiter at in the time being to suffice my agitated stomach. Didn’t matter, though.

            “(Y/n)!” the Warden cooed as he slung an arm around my shoulder. I hated when people did that but I kept my cool and smiled back at the male. “Why don’t you join us?”

            Ah, fuck.

            “I’d rather not. For once I want to be on my lonesome,” I apprised the Warden, feigning a somber expression. He either saw through my lies or perhaps he was just persistent.

            “Oh, bother! It won’t be too long,” the Warden persisted. “Plus, I’d rather have you near me so you can hear today’s schedule with us!”

            “But Warden-,” I tried to say but he was quick to shut me up.

            “No worries! It’ll be fine. All details will be explained by Jared,” the Warden informed with a slim smile, a finger pressed firmly against my lips, much to my chagrin. I pushed him lightly off of me, appreciating my own personal space.

            “Alright, I will,” I affirmed. “Just let me get something to eat. I’m famished!”

            “Alright-y!”

            I exhaled a deep breath as the Warden sat back at his spot, his seat extravagant compared to the other more mundane options . . . I didn’t really heed it too much.

            Deciding to take this time to do what I actually said I was going to do, I retrieved a plate by the buffet but scowled as I scooped up each more appealing morsel to satisfy my cravings. It probably won’t taste good but food . . . is food . . . I think I’m going to throw up!

            I gagged voluntarily, almost practicing to be dramatic for the day. I might as well talk to the posse too. At least, that’s what I usually do. Do I have any variety? I always hang out with the same people, it’s kind of funny, really, heheh . . .

            Welp, I guess I’ll indulge in “fine dining”.

 


	16. Land Ho! Day 1 ; Part 3

            A/N: First of all, this is mostly based off the rough draft that YamiBaki has provided me. I decided since they aren’t particularly active in this story that I’d do my own thing and recreate it entirely (as it was already in the process of being made). Hopefully, this doesn’t upset anyone!

            I’d also like to say that I’m nowhere near fluent in German so please bear with me.

        Also: ereyesterday: Day before yesterday. It's not technically English, as the word practically died, but I'm still using it.

* * *

_I gagged voluntarily, almost practicing to be dramatic for the day. I might as well talk to the posse too. At least, that’s what I usually do. Do I have any variety? I always hang out with the same people, it’s kind of funny, really, heheh . . ._

_Welp, I guess I’ll indulge in “fine dining”._

* * *

            I patted down my attire, my lips curled in disgust. Petty inmates and their clumsy nature! Now I have this unknown nosh staining my garments! It’s the only outer garment I have . . . so changing was out of the question.

            “Maybe if I add a tad bit of water?” I queried to no-one-in-particular whilst involuntarily fiddling with the cloth. I shrugged, giving the question a bit of thought. Might as well head back to my sojourned living chambers. Won’t be going back in a while so might as well.

            I let my appendages fall to my sides before letting a sigh slip from between my chapped lips. My eyes fluttered as I glanced about the empty galley. I had an omnipotent creature to thank for the lack of dialogue with Alice. She seemed totally oblivious to my being. I guess I was doing the same, however.

            I kicked the ground before coughing into my hand a little. It was a bit too quiet in this large space. It made me feel compelled to leave, but somehow I stayed.

            “Fuck it,” I said, pushing the fact that I was loitering profusely in an empty dining hall. It was pointless and tedious. I’m going to stick with what my encephalon says, instead of my body feigning fatigue. Damn this cursed body!

            My boots echoed across the tiled floor as I made my departure. I had a few things in mind when I left this behemoth of a vessel. Plus the repetitive use of yellow was quite blinding and was beginning to induce a migraine on my cranium. However, I digress yet again. I was to collect my necessary belongings, most of which I lack due to certain circumstances. Let’s say my old attire up and left mysteriously as well as some other belongings from ereyesterday. Who honestly is counting? Oh, yeah. The author.

            The corridor was also deathly silent.

            Oh, but I lied. It was bustling with activity! I mean, this was their chance to flee from this treacherous rocking boat that left them to the mercy of the sea’s mighty tendrils. Many of us have become ill from the motion. I would be lying if I wasn’t a tad bit queasy on the trek here. Wherever “here” _is_.

            I looked at my arm, seeing rough epistles drawn crudely onto my arm with a drained sharpie. It was hard to read, but there were no words! I mean, how else am I going to navigate in such a place without a proper map? I don’t recall of having a map, and if I did, it must be in the recesses of some unforgiving alternate world for all I care. The maps around here were quite vague. Not like my arm made it any better.

            I quickly sped through the halls and just like that there was my designated room. I failed to mention of a certain figure blocking the entrance, however. I scowled as I recognized his putrid, atrocious visage.

            “ _Doctor_ ,” I seethed, already knowing this was going to be a bad encounter. He was here voluntarily so what did he want? I just want to relax and rid my body of this shaky mass that has lead us so far.

            “Ah, the young frau,” the doctor spoke, indifferent to my anger. “Fancy seeing you here.”

            My face contorted into disgust as I studied his figure. The doctor was clad in gaudy, typical attire for the occasion. A Hawaiian shirt and equally tasteless shorts to match. A wry smile graced his features, almost tauntingly and mockingly. His voice induced a bile of liquid to rise in my throat. The nerve!

            “What do you want?” I retorted in a desultory fashion. I was kind of nervous on what he waited patiently to tell me about. From what I could infer, it wasn’t good.

            “Oh, just stopping by,” he responded unceremoniously, adding a swift shrug to show his apathetic and taunting nature. “I didn’t realize you were such as whore, mein mädchen.”

            “I’m not whore!” I protested but he cut me short before I could defend my argument.

            “What would the Warden think when he hears that his most innocent colleague is exchanging bodily fluids with the inmates?”

            My breath hitched and I stood there for a second contemplating what he said. Does he really think I slept with . . . _them_? I wouldn’t do such an atrocious act! Then again, the Warden believed just about anything.

            A thought popped up in my head that was just as appealing.

            What if the doctor were or is going to tell the Warden? I’d be stripped of my privileges and then I’d be your run-of-the-mill convict! I don’t want to be impertinent, but I’d rather refrain from such a rash situation. Who knows? I might even be sent to the whorest prison in the universe or wherever-the-fuck it is!

            “But I did not!” I furthered my statement, remaining adamant.

            “Nein! You lie,” the doctor accused, a thin, crusty smirk he adorned. I spotted in his greedy hands a strange beverage in which he sipped casually, amused by our exchange of dialogue. “However, if you . . . let’s say . . . make a deal with me, I’ll let it slide.”

            “Your DNA for an experiment or two and I’ll make it like nothing happened,” the Doctor offered, taking another swig of his beverage. He watches as I inwardly panicked, shaking with fear. I had not done such a thing, but I still felt guilty! My life could be inexplicably ruined because of alleged sexual relationships with the inmates and me! If that wasn’t far from the truth!

            I couldn’t take much of this shit any longer! The weight on my shoulders was already a burden enough, but I had to deal with this menace yet again? What could he possibly want with me? Why can’t he toy with a convict that actually _deserves_ the torment? I would not succumb to petty blackmail, even if it was entirely fictitious.

            A hiss escaped from within my clenched teeth, my hands balled up into fists, my nails digging into the palms. My eye twitched as I noted the Doctor casually leaning against the entrance to my temporary place of residence. I would not stand for this. He knew not of what I was capable. Maybe it was a rash and impulsive action but I knew it had to be done, despite my morals. I was a Corrections Officer for fuck’s sake!

            My arm quivered before I lunged at the beefy male, paying no heed to his perplexed behavior. My hand clenched tightly on the jugular, listening to the faint voices in my head of how to properly retaliate a potential assailant. My thumb squeezed his neck, leaving the male vulnerable and gasping for air. In his fit of disbelief, his beverage fell from his motionless fingers, shattering on impact. The noise reverberated across the hall but I didn’t bat an eye as the viscous liquid surrounded us in its disgusting slop. He sputtered for words but he couldn’t form any. He was left to my mercy, his arms pushed tightly to his side with the help of myself.

            “Are you _threatening_ me, Doctor?” I queried, a mock smile adorning my curled lips as I laughed at his pathetic state. It was airy and humorless, the air around us heavy with ire. He writhed under my grip but with no use. I didn’t expect an answer and I didn’t get one.

            Of course, I could not equate to Alice’s strength but I could render a man like this choking for air and vulnerable. However, I didn’t really have much trouble with the Doctor, surprisingly. It made me almost impressed with myself.

            However, I must not dawdle. Have to cut to the chase.

            I leaned in, my face close to his putrid and atrocious body but I was too engrossed in anger to heed it. I spoke, my words laced with venom, “Now you listen here, you little shit.”

            “I’ve been through a fuck ton and I’d rather not have you torment me with your pointless blabber. This jail is a nightmare and I’m not sure if you understand how hard it is to be in my position. I may not know how hard it is in yours, and yeah, I might have been asking for it when I robbed that bank but I knew from the start that I wouldn’t succumb to petty blackmail and torment, nonetheless _yours._ ”

            I released my grip pushing the male out of the way as I traipsed off to release the anger built up from that incident. I didn’t even care about the items in my room that needed retrieving, I just needed to clear my mind, and that was exactly was I was going to do.

 

* * *

Author’s P.O.V.

 

            Unbeknownst to the girl, from around the corner observed three males as she marched off in a fury, leaving the other male choking and in disbelief. To say the least, the posse was quite giddy from the incident. Before the girl was long gone, Nicky let out a whistle of encouragement, almost in a teasing manner, the gang looking rather impressed.

            Nicky turned towards the others, a slim smile adorning his visage, “You’re lucky that chick didn’t rip your balls off from all that shit you did to her!”

            “Y-Yeah. I mean, damn,” Ash murmured as he looked as the girl rounded the corner, heading to some unknown destination. The Doctor, who was presumably in shock, quickly scurried off into another corridor, luckily not spotting the three.

            “Oh, come on! She’d be on the ground crying for mercy if she tried to do such a thing!” Stingray countered with a scowl but he, himself, was oddly impressed. Maybe it was because of the fact SuperJail was devoid of any such females and he always deemed them as “weak” and “vulnerable”. However, he still was impressed, despite her gender stereotype.

            “Come on. Let’s go,” Stingray muttered, slightly dazed from the scene but still coherent. The two obliged, ready to play another game of poker for the day before heading off. They still had an hour so why not make the most of it?

 

* * *

First P.O.V.

 

        I let out a sigh after making another round around Super Boat’s vast corridors. I finally made it back from my little walk to my room of which I meant to go to about thirty minutes ago but that was postponed for obvious reasons. Now I could retrieve my stuff with hopefully little to no difficulty.

            Lucky, I was. My room was free from torment and I was able to retrieve my essentials from the confines of certain areas, whether it be between the mattresses to retrieve my “phone” or under a wide array of junk in the bathroom for a sheet of important epistles. It wasn’t too hard, however, and with the time to spare, I brushed my teeth with the hygiene products the Warden generously provided my room with. I decided to take that, too.

            And with that, I left to join the rest of the group in this newfound land. What awaited us?


	17. Land Ho! Day 1 ; Part 4

_Lucky, I was. My room was free from torment and I was able to retrieve my essentials from the confines of certain areas, whether it be between the mattresses to retrieve my “phone” or under a wide array of junk in the bathroom for a sheet of important epistles. It wasn’t too hard, however, and with the time to spare, I brushed my teeth with the hygiene products the Warden generously provided my room with. I decided to take that, too._

_And with that, I left to join the rest of the group in this newfound land. What awaited us?_

 

* * *

 

            I took my last step down the descending stairs leading to the aforementioned land that the Warden, as well as most of the others, were quite giddy about. I couldn’t help as I observed my surrounding, taking in the lively scenery about me. Avifauna sang their quaint songs, fluttering about from tree-to-tree. The vast amount of vegetation and deciduous trees swaying in the wind to say its little “Hello”. The only offsetting appearance the island had to offer was its dark interior, surrounded by dense trees and verdure. However, the exterior delighted me, mostly due to the sun giving it a comforting atmosphere. I couldn’t help but let my lips upturn into a bright smile, glad I could experience such a wonderful sight to behold.

            A loud clapping broke myself out of my dazed state and I forced my attention to the one who brought us here in the first place, the Warden. He held a beaming smile and seemed as ecstatic as ever to give us delightful news; or at least, I hoped it was delightful.

            “Welcome, everyone!” the Warden began. “Jared will inform each and every one of you what we will be doing in this land of opportunity!”

            Jared burst anxiously through the crowd, quite confounded not only due to these new surrounding but also due to the fact the inmates weren’t willing to part for the smaller male. He idly adjusted his uniform and coughed into his hand, looking down onto the papers he so meticulously made. I almost scoffed but I didn’t because that’d be just rude.

            “We’ll first set up camp a little ways through the forest and after that . . .”

            “-We’ll explore!” the Warden interrupted, happily. I sighed. I’m not fond of exploring unknown lands, nonetheless with the treacherous Warden. Who knows where we were? For fuck's sake, we could even be lost! Now that didn’t appeal to me one bit.

            Jared tried to inform everyone of the rest of today’s plans, which he vaguely explained in the galley, but I was too dazed to heed it. My attention was brought to the sky, which I vacuously watched, looking like quite the idiot. I didn’t really care, it was just so captivating how the dawn sky coalesced with vivid pinks, reds, oranges, and light blues. It made it more eye-catching with the verdant trees touching the sky’s gracious colors. However, in the pit of my stomach, I knew that our adventure would be quite the contrary. I looked back to Earth, focusing my attention on tedious things, all but Jared. I already heard this before and I could tell he was rambling on about random things that didn’t correlate with the adventure on hand.

            “-and always remember to stay away from anything ominous,” Jared resolved, folding his papers and stuffing it into his pockets. Oo . . . maybe I _should_ have listened? Maybe common sense will save my ass?

            “Alright, everybody!” the Warden called abruptly, his face adorning a beaming grin. He’s quite excited about this, isn’t he? “Any questions?”

            The Warden looked into the large crowd of inmates but they were either dawdling or too hyped up on drugs to cogitate what he said. The Warden briefly frowned.

            However, soon enough, a few hands rose into the air, anxious to have their queries answered. I, myself, decided to raise my hand, as well.

            “Ah, yes!” the Warden exclaimed. “You there! What do you say?”

            The chosen inmate shifted through the crowd, an inmate that was unfamiliar to me. “Uh, will there be any smokes?”

            “Oh, please! You can wait to partake in those cancer sticks uh-later!”

            “Now, you there, sweet (y/n),” the Warden cooed, pointing a gloved finger towards me, childishly. I rolled my eyes but addressed my query briefly.

            “Where, exactly, are we going?” I asked, dumbfounded. I knew they probably answered it but it was worth a shot.

            “We’re just going to take a tour around the island! Simple!” the Warden answered with glee. I only shrugged apathetically.

            After that, I dazed out again, as the Warden answered question upon question. Just when I was beginning to get sick and tired of this “vacation”, the Warden finally got on the real topic at hand, besides answering questions like “Will there be any hoes?” or stupid inquiries like “Is this an island?”

            I stomped my foot on the ground right as the Warden finally said, “Let the adventure commence!”

            My ears perked at his statement and my lips curled into a smile. I wasn’t sure if I was happy or terrified of what the island equipped, but I hoped for the best it wasn’t a death trap.

            As we entered the dark green abyss of verdure, I spotted the “posse”, or the chosen few convicts who are actually somewhat liked by the Warden, at the end of the trail of convicts. Speaking of all these inmates, how is the Warden keeping track of them? It brought anxiety to wreak havoc on my brain when I realized their potential. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, joining the gang. I didn’t want to loiter around Alice, anyways.

            “Hey,” I greeted coolly, walking next to the quaint group. I spotted some new members in the group, as well, all of which I knew the names of.

            “H-Hey,” Ash greeted back as well as some others. My expression softened.

            “So, how’s the . . . injury,” I asked, trying to make the trek a little less awkward. I know I asked this before but you got to be safe than sorry.

            “Fine,” Ash stated with his raspy voice of his. “It’s uncomfortable but at least it’s healing steadily . . . I hope.”

            I tried to smile but I still felt guilty. I should probably confront Alice about the incident. Maybe . . . Maybe she’s just as hurt as I am? Maybe she’s not . . .

            I shook my head before realizing someone was trying to get our attention.

            “Holy shit, look at that fucker!” I heard from in front of us, watching an inmate observe a strange plant setting steadily in the ground. It was beyond what I could comprehend; a behemoth of vegetation. A small patch lay right there of only of what I could infer was carnivorous plants. I side-stepped, not wanting to confront the strange entity. Tendrils protruded from its soft skin, almost like it wanted to entangle the male. I only ignored the creature yet again, flinching when I heard a muffled scream a few moments later. I only walked faster, as did the rest of the group.

            “What the fuck was that?” I whispered to the others, genuine worry evident on my visage. I was quite perplexed and afraid.

            “Welcome to the life of SuperJail,” Stingray retorted sarcastically, clearly agitated with the situation. Maybe he was just as afraid as I am?

            “Except we aren’t in SuperJail,” I deadpanned with a small chortle. “Are you sure we’re on the planet Earth?”

            “I guess you can say that . . ,” Paul replied with a nonchalant shrug, Jean letting out a "hmph". I was about to ask what he meant by that, as it only brought up more questions, but the Warden was quick enough to interrupt my inquiry. I sighed, peeking my head above the large amounts of inmates’ heads to actually _see_ the Warden.

            “Here is where we set up camp,” the Warden informed, piercing the ground with a thin, metal rod. I didn’t know what his intentions were from that act but I disregarded that.

            So . . . where were we suppose to sleep?

            I decided to consult the Warden for this, seeing as I didn’t equip anything of the sort besides a petty polyester bag holding some small necessities.

            “Um, sir?” I asked. The Warden turned my way, replying with a simple, amused “hmm?”. “Well, where are we supposed to sleep?”

            “Ah, that,” the Warden began to apprise. “We’ll set that up momentarily! Jailbot will take care of it, of course.”

            I nodded, taking in his vague words. I wish we had an actual building to take refuge in, but whatever. Plus, as I looked up at the sky earlier, I saw a few dark clouds to the east, or what I assumed was the east. My compass was jacked up.

            “What about a storm?” I absent-mindedly said, jolting when figuring out I said so. I mentally shrugged. I wanted to say it, anyways.

            “No worries!”

            That’s all he said. All of it.

            Are you fucking kidding me?

            I groaned before spotting a figure coming up to the two of us from my peripheral vision. Better cut to the chase and leave.

            “Alright, well, I guess I’ll be leaving, now,” I stated, turning heel to join the others. I heard the Warden reply with an overly happy “bye!” but I didn’t really care. Alice was heading towards the Warden and I knew I didn’t want to stay for the awkwardness I, as well as she, will induce.

            “How did it go? Did you talk to Alice?” Stingray questioned with an amused smile. I narrowed my eyes at the male.

            “Why should you care?” I countered, agitated. “Also, you shouldn’t dwell on a person’s problems.”

             Stingray smirked and held up his hands mockingly.

            “Shit, baby, I was just asking,” Stingray retorted with a short laugh. I sighed, my expression contorting back to a more mellow visage. Maybe I shouldn't snap like that? Damn, now I feel sort of guilty . . . but he kind of is a fucker. Also, did he say "baby"? For fuck's sake.

             I shook my head, taking the palm of my hand and running it through my hair, before sighing. I closed my eyes, thinking for a second, before I reopened them and decided to do something a Good Samaritan would do. Apologize.

            “Sorry, this whole drama thing is fucking making me pissed off and shit,” I informed with a lethargic gesture to Alice, herself. My expression was sullen and pitiful. I shrugged again before sitting on the grass-covered terra firma. I was tired as shit, too, which didn’t help. I only embraced myself, my arms holding my legs, my chin on my knees.

            After a brief moment of silence, I felt a nudge. Exhaling, I looked up to look at “dick-head”, his red orbs staring down at me, holding out something of question. My eyes trailed down his arms to spot a flask of presumably alcohol inside.

            “Do you want some or not?” Stingray offered, a little bit annoyed by my dawdling. I nodded before hesitantly taking the beverage.

            “Any poison in it?”

            “What do you take me for? A murderer?” Stingray retorted with a scowl. However, I knew he was entertained, if not a little.

            “Yes, actually.”

            And with that, I took a swig of the beverage.

 

 

 

 

            I spit it out upon tasting it, utterly repulsed. It was fucking absinthe!

            I scowled as I heard the others laughing at my reaction. Curse those devilish fiends!

 

 

_Maybe this is what I needed to feel better?_

            I beamed at the gang, engrossed in a child-like blithe, as we laughed on with stupid jokes and antics.

 

     _Indeed, it is._


	18. Land Ho! Day 1 ; Part 5

_Maybe this is what I needed to feel better?_

_I beamed at the gang, engrossed in a child-like blithe, as we laughed on with stupid jokes and antics._

 

_Indeed, it is._

 

* * *

            I groaned, my heels and the bottoms of my feet sore from the two hours we’ve been walking. The Warden persisted that we should explore all these places, but honestly, I was sick of that shit. I was beginning to get extremely bored to the point where I thought death was a better option than walking around in this humid fucking forest. I was quite agitated, to say the least.

            “Are you alright?” Ash rasped, setting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little at the male, appreciating the fact he cared.

            I let out a humorless laugh before retorting, “I could say the same to you, too, bud.”

            He chuckled in turn but it was awkward and didn’t settle well with the atmosphere. I frowned. Something didn’t seem right . . .

            “What is this queer contraption?” I heard the Warden say from afar.

            Curious, I peeked over the crowd yet again, only to let my mouth fall agape. The Warden was prodding at a type of slightly hidden mechanism but I could see from the likes of it that it was a trap. At least, that’s what I could infer.

            Before I could stop the Warden from prodding the mechanism anymore, a faint click sounded across, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everything went silent.

            At first, I thought it was a dud and I was about to laugh with the others about how stupid it was, but that thought was cut short when four thin, metal poles protruded from the ground, fast enough to encase us without any the wiser. Before any could escape the box-like contraption, a faint, repetitive _whir_ interrupted the silence and continued onward. Curious about the strange noise, I observed the poles, staying far back, just in case.

            My curiosity was satisfied when a couple inmates decided to escape. Unfortunate souls, they were.

            Upon impact on the invisible barrier linking the four poles together, the inmates shrieked in pain, before letting out a blood-curdling scream. After a minute or so of impact, they fell to the ground. First one, then the other. After that, I could only look at the two inmates in complete, utter shock as they writhed in pain, their skin burnt and full of blisters. Their eyes were popped, one of the convict’s heads actually bursting into flames after the other dropped to the ground. The smell was absolutely putrid. The acrid odor smelled like burnt liver with a coppery smell. The worst part is that during the process of being electrocuted to death, one of the inmates let loose most of their bodily fluids, making the fetid smell ever more _pleasant_. Honestly, the sight was sickening.

            “Holy shit,” Nicky muttered quietly, his eyes glued to the atrocious scene. Honestly, I felt horribly bad for the two.

            The other’s were mostly terrified, Paul covering his mouth, his eyes wide open. Jean looked indifferent but I knew he was moderately repulsed. Stingray scowled, but I knew he was scared due to his body posture. Ash was trembling while the Warden frowned profusely.

            “Now, how did this happen?” was the Warden’s response to the situation, oblivious to their recent actions. I almost barked at him why he would say such a thing but the wind picked up, forcing me to look to the sky. The trees surrounding us swayed viciously, whipping around wildly. Avians of all variety protested copiously to the large mass, flying about in an agitated array of flamboyant colors. The wind whipped up dust making it hard to observe the intruder, so I involuntarily covered my eyes with my arm to obstruct the dirt from getting into my (e/c) orbs.

            A behemoth of a flying ship descended down next to us, adapting a blindingly pink coloration. It was huge and intimating. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared nor trembling.

            When the ship finally met the ground, long ‘legs’ holding the ship high off the ground, the terra firma beneath us trembled under its immense weight and I toppled to the ground, unprepared for the quake. After a brief moment of shock, above, on the ship, a door slid open, exposing a blinding light, silhouettes standing by the entrance. Then, inexplicably, a set of stairs descended and settled firmly on the ground. From this, the group descended to meet our vulnerable, quaint group.

            My eyes bulged when I saw their figures clearly in the dim light. They were those UltraPrison chicks Alice told me about!

            “And what do we have here?” a woman adorning bright attire, ~~looking oddly similar to the Warden~~ , acknowledged us, holding a . . . was that a riding crop?

            I guess we’re dealing with some BDSM freak, a chick with intangible hair that could probably kill a person, a chick with probably a bigger dick than that of the Warden’s, and the bitchiest robot I could ever fathom.

            Today’s going to be great, I can tell.


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome to Ultra-Prison . . .

           _I guess we’re dealing with some BDSM freak, a chick with intangible hair that could probably kill a person, a chick with probably a bigger dick than that of the Warden’s, and the bitchiest robot I could ever fathom._

_Today’s going to be great, I can tell._

 

* * *

            My eyes snapped open as a rough shake jolted awake my character from comatose into proper cognition, my (e/c) irises glimmering in pain. Hissing, I turned my attention to the assailant, a faint growl resonating from the recesses of my jugular. It was those damn chicks!

            I quivered lightly, my body held with ease by a male that I did not recognize. I squirmed but to no avail, seeing as the male had me in a vice grip, escape inevitable. I only sighed, letting my body go limp as we were awkwardly hauled to a destination of unknown origins that yet awaited us.

            I took this time to survey my surroundings, the hallways quite different than what I was accustomed to. Everything was a light pink, mostly, with some gray accents, which didn’t blind me so much than that exuberant yellow hue did. It gave me a migraine just thinking of the Warden's penitentiary, but like I said, it’s something you get accustomed to over a prolonged period of time.

            “Awake?” a feminine voice queried with a hint of scorn. I looked up apathetically, heeding their question with silence. She didn’t expect an answer nor did she get one.

            The girl, or say, woman, was deemed as “The Mistress”, much like my colleague who was out like a light beside me, entangled in the tendrils of Ultra Prison’s finest AI automaton, a human-like unit with a feminine charm. Honestly, it repulsed me but I had to admire the craftsmanship for the convoluted and elegant design, contrary to the more primitive design of Jailbot’s. This robotic chick was Nova, who, like most of Ultra Prison’s residents, was kind of a bitch. Now, I digress. The Mistress has been quite popular around Super Jail’s proletarians for quite some time now and therefore, I’m not lacking when it comes to the knowledge of them, despite my short stay in Super Jail’s confines. The Mistress was basically the female equivalent of the Warden but more bitchy and ran a moot prestigious jail. She was the owner and proprietor of said jail, as mentioned numerous times. She is not only strict but she demands utmost perfection among her penitentiary. Man, I hate perfectionists.

            So, that’s basically it, I guess.

            We shuffled along the corridors, an awkward silence hanging heavily in the atmosphere. The Mistress strutted in the front, leader-like, her gloved fingers holding that strange riding crop I assumed was to physically reprimand the convicts of this . . . quaint penitentiary.

            Then, after a concise period of time, we stopped and I looked up lethargically, my expression contorted into that of apathy. The Mistress unlatched a door, granted being quite bothersome for her stereotypical feminine strength. However, after a pitiful sight of digression, the door opened with a prominent creak and a dank and uninviting room awaited us. I grunted as I was thrown into room by the male, as the others; a faint ‘sorry’ uttered from betwixt his lips. I almost pitied the male.

            Then, with that, the door shut and everything went black, the only light that invaded the room was from the tiniest of windows set neatly on the very top of the room’s wall, opposite of the door. After that, the faint sound of footsteps against the flat, dirtied tile resounded, muffled, as with her laughs of mockery. I hissed.

            “Wha- . . ,” the voice of the Warden arose, the shuffling of attire apparent. I turned my head to the right, seeing the dim silhouette of his body outlined in the dark residence. I shook my head silently, looking back up to the heavy door before me, wishing somehow that it could be tore off of its hinges, crushed and thrown across the hallway, left there to rot.

            Then, I jolted, feeling the gloved hand of the Warden, his expression sympathetic, noting my hopeful gaze.

            “Uh, I know this isn’t much of a consolation, but maybe we can think of some way out of here? It shouldn’t be too hard! Right?” the Warden offered, his optimism prominent. I shrugged, letting out a sigh and turning my body to rest against the wall to the right of the rectangular structure separating our world from there’s.

            With another sigh, this time from the Warden, he shuffled over towards me, leaning against the wall as I did. With a frown, he leaned against my shoulder, for now, thinking rest was the best thing to do in this situation.

            “It’s not your fault,” I murmured, loosening up my stiff body due to the foreign contact. I huffed before just . . . sitting there. At least, that’s all I could do as I was lacking when it came to the will to sleep. This is pitiful and degrading.

            Time elapsed, all whilst I thought up of formidable plans for potential scenarios. What was to happen to us?


End file.
